


Not Another Bratva Story

by R3nee41A



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bratva Oliver, F/M, Falling In Love, possessive oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3nee41A/pseuds/R3nee41A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity doesn't know her place in the world and because of that she always got in trouble when she hung out with her friends. Felicity's father, the Pakhan, was fed up with Felicity's behavior, so he gives her an ultimatum - get married or be sent to Russia. She chose the former.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> This story was an idea I had a while back that I started writing. It is not a Bratva story. but it is about Bratva. Do that make sense. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you want me to continue. Your comments gives me motivation to continue,
> 
> As always, these characters do not belong to me and any grammar errors is my fault due to the fact I don't have a beta.
> 
> I enjoy telling stories. This is for entertainment only. So, be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/kfs2z3jjf/)

 

Felicity was celebrating her fiftieth birthday.

 

She was surrounding by her husband, her children, her grandchildren, extended family and friends. Basically, everyone she loved in the world.

 

It was on that day some twenty-five years ago, that changed her life forever.

 

She smiled graciously as she looked upon everyone’s faces as they enjoyed themselves. Some were deep in conversation. Some were dancing. Others were… well let’s just say they had a few more drinks than everyone else. But, they were happy. That’s all she ever wanted.

 

She thought back to that day. The unexpected happened.

 

She smiled, blushed actually.

 

She was pulled from that memory when her little five year old granddaughter pulled on her skirt.

 

“Grandma ma, why are you sitting by yourself smiling. Are you getting dementia or something? I heard that happens as you get older” the little girl asks as Felicity patty her lap so the little girl can take a seat.

 

Her name was Olivia. She was a curious little thing. She always asked her grandma lots of questions, even if some of them weren’t age appropriate. Felicity loved her dearly.

 

Laughing as she adjusted the girl on her lap. “It’s funny that you asked, I was just thinking about my life and how I got here to this point, surrounded by all the people I love in the world” she explained wiping the single tear that fell from her eye.

 

“How, grandma” the girl questioned helping Felicity wipe her eyes.

 

“Well… let me tell you. How does all stories begin… oh yeah… once upon a time…”

 

* * *

 

Felicity Smoak was a twenty-four year old genius, who hasn’t quite found her place in the world.

 

Her mother, Donna Smoak, left when she was six years old and she haven’t seen her since. Her father, Anatoli Knyazev, was the leader of a powerful Russian organization known as the Bratva, and Felicity hated everything about it, because her father’s organization was one of the reasons her mother left them, but although Felicity doesn’t like the dealings of the Brotherhood, she would never consider leaving her father like her mother. She loved him. She was his little ray of sunshine, but if only her father understood her.

 

Anatoli Knyazev, was known as one of the cruelest Pakhan that even walked the planet. His men feared him and the woman couldn’t get enough of his seductive ways. That pretty much made Felicity sick to her stomach every time she saw him with a different woman exiting his bedroom on a daily basis, but as long as he was happy, she was happy. But that happiness was becoming fewer by the days. Felicity didn’t know what was going on with him, because she tries to stay out of the Bratva business, she was lost to what had him so agitated lately. All she knew was her father’s enforcer and Captain within the Bratva, was by his side regularly. That was unusual to Felicity, because she knew of the man, but hardly saw him. Until now.

 

The truth would become clearer to her on her twenty-fifth birthday, which was two hours away.

 

Her father always wanted her to be a part of the Bratva, but there weren’t many women within the organization she idolized. They were either spies or whores. She preferred neither.

 

Her father always pushed her to find out what she wanted in life. That was the million dollar question, because Felicity didn’t know, but on this day Felicity was giving an ultimatum by her father. It would be one she did not like, but it would change her life forever.

 

* * *

 

Felicity was celebrating her birthday at a local bar, when her two female companions got into an altercation with another group of people. One thing lead to another and in the mist of breaking up the fight, Felicity was punched in the face.

 

Her body guards rushed to her aid, but the damage was done. Felicity had a black eye.

 

Police was called and Felicity was rushed home to her father, who was very disappointed in her, again. You see, this was not Felicity’s first bar brawl; as a matter of fact this type of behavior was a common problem with Felicity. She would argue it wasn’t her fault, but it was hard for her father to believe her when every time she went out her bodyguards was bringing her back scarred up.

 

When she entered her father’s office, her father’s eyes was filled with rage as usual. Felicity always looked passed his looks. His enforcer’s expression was unreadable though. She didn’t care either way.

 

“Before you get bent out of shape let me explain” she said as she closes the gap between them.

 

He raised his hand as to silence her. She quickly stopped walking. She was surprised he didn’t want to hear what she had to say. “I have always considered myself a good dad, great in many ways, but I have had enough of you acting like a spoiled brat. When you’re in public you represent me and I can’t have you acting like a small child” he said taking a drink from his glass. He released a breath and said “today is your twenty-fifth birthday, from now on you will act like an adult.”

 

Felicity was confused and angry. He was her father, but how dare him say those things that wasn’t true. She has always acted appropriate in public. Her friends on the other hand not so much. “I said I can explain… it wasn’t my fault” she yelled.

 

“This time… but then it wasn’t your fault you tripped pushing the waiter into a customer’s table spilling everything over onto the floor, or how about the time you and your friends were thrown out of school for changing everyone’s test scores, or how about…” his voice was getting louder and louder as he reminded her of her many indiscretions.

 

“I’m sorry” she said lowering her head.

 

“Not this time. So, here’s what I’m going to do” he said standing up from his seat. Felicity noticed his enforcer didn’t move at all. He barely blinked. “You either get married or I’m sending you away”

 

“What!” she said almost panting with anger. “Where?” because marriage was the furthest thing from her mind.

 

“Russia… there is a group that teaches kids responsible living as well as self-defense…” he said pointing to that shiner she has. “… and since you want to act like a child, maybe I should treat you as such”

 

“I don’t have a say in this” she asked teary eyes.

 

“I gave you enough time to get your shit together. You did nothing, so I have no other choice… so what will it be” he said. He started coughing severely; his enforcer had to help him sit down.

 

Felicity caught up in her own thoughts “how I’m I going to get married? Marriage consists of two people who love each other, and yeah I’m missing the other person” she said.

 

Having taken a few breaths in order to breathe properly Anatoli said “he will be your husband”

 

“Uh nooo, that won’t be happening, ever” she shouted. The enforcer just smirked at the woman as he stood looking at her.

 

“You will… someone has to take my place one day and since he has the highest rank, it will be him. And because I don’t have a son, I would like for my daughter to carry on my legacy” he explained.

 

“I don’t even know him… do he even talk?” she asked being sarcastic as the enforcer walked around her to get Anatoli some water from his personal bar.

 

“Felicity, do as I ask and I’m saying that nicely” the man said coughing again. “You have one month to get married. You two will go away together to a place of my choosing and live together until such time, if by then you two see fit to not be together then so be it” he said as his enforcer hand him some water.

 

“Daddy, are you alright?” Felicity asked concerned.

 

“I’m dying” he said drinking the water. “I have inoperable lung cancer, they gave me a few months to live” he said. Felicity ran to her father and hugged him crying.

 

“No, no, no, no. Don’t leave me too” she cried.

 

“Will you just honor my wish this one time? I trust him and most importantly I trust him with you” he said as he held Felicity’s face in his hands. “I love you and I will always want the best for you. I just need you to believe me.” Felicity shook her head agreeing to what he asked.

 

“Daddy, I don’t want to leave you like this” she said crying.

 

“I don’t want you to see me suffer these last months and I don’t want you alone” he replied. She looked at her father’s enforcer who remained silent the whole time.

 

“You are in agreement with this” she asked the enforcer. The man nods but no words left his month. “How are we going to get to know each other, if you don’t talk mister” she said.

 

“He talks only when he needs to… now go pack your things your flight leave at 7am” she frown, but walked towards the door. “Oh and Felicity…”

 

“Yes”

 

“His name is Oliver Queen… and Happy birthday” he responded as she gave a warm smile and exited the room.

 

Oliver Queen, she thought to herself as she walked to her room. His name wasn’t important anymore; it was the last thing on her mind. Her father was dying and she had to take a husband.

 

This birthday had become the worse one so far.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/kfs2z3jjf/)

Felicity looked out the plane window searching for something that look familiar, but there was nothing. Trees, mountains and rivers were all she saw.

 

Oliver was seated adjacent to her doing God’s knows what on his laptop. He hasn’t said a word yet to her. She was fine with him not talking. All she had to do is get through the month then they could go their separate ways.

 

He really wasn’t a bad looking man; as a matter of fact he was kind of attractive. “I can’t be thinking of that” she whispered to herself.

 

“What?” he said looking over at her.

 

“Nothing, I was just… wait, you spoke” she said shocked.

 

He turned up his lip a bit, what looked like he wanted to smile. “Yeah” he said still looking at her.

 

“But you haven’t said a word like, ever” she said adjusting her glasses on her face so she can get a better look at him.

 

He chuckled. “Anatoli told you that I speak only when necessary and since it’s just me and you, I have no choice” he explained.

 

“Right, um… I don’t mean to be mean, but… you may be loyal to my dad, but don’t expect me to go along with this shenanigan. A month is not enough time to get to know you or marry you, so let’s just get through the month without any interaction and we should be fine” she said.

 

Oliver gave her a small nod then he went back to typing on his laptop.

 

Felicity got bored at just looking out the window, so she pulled out her tablet from her carry-on bag and started working on what she does best, coding.

 

* * *

 

 

Once they touched down, there was a car and driver waiting on them to take them to “their” house. Felicity had no idea where she was, technically she didn’t care. She just wanted it over with so she can get home and spend time with her father. She tried to put her father dying in the back of her mind as possible.

 

They had rode for what felt like hours, Felicity eventually fell asleep.

 

When they made it to their destination Oliver woke her. She wiped her eyes and looked around the area before getting out the car. Just like what she saw from the plane, she saw nothing but trees besides a big house.

 

The house was beautiful on the outside. There were flower beds on each side of the walkway and a large Alpine Valencia 3-Tiered water fountain that stood at the end of the walkway near the door. Felicity was in awe and yet confused. The house looked out of place near the wooded area and there weren’t any other houses around, at least what she could see.

 

There was a full staff waiting outside for them. That made Felicity a little happy because she would have other people to talk to besides Oliver. She grabbed her small luggage out the truck, leaving the larger one for the driver to bring in. She was a little anxious to explore the inside of the house.

 

She waved at the help noticing Oliver was speaking with them as she headed in the house.

 

“Felicity” Oliver called.

 

She looked back at him. “Yeah”

 

“Where are you going?” he asked as everyone looked at her.

 

“I’m going to get settled in the house... that is why we are here” she explains turning back around as she continued to walk towards the door.

 

“Um, Felicity” he said again catching up with her.

 

“What Oliver? For someone who doesn’t talk much you sure are talkative” she said as he caught up with her.

 

“We are not staying here” he told her.

 

Her expression changed into a frown. “Then why are we here?” she asked.

 

“Well, the driver will be taking the help to where they want to go and then he will be back in thirty days to get us” he said.

 

“Ok, if we’re not staying here, where are we going?” she huffed getting frustrated because they are keeping her in the dark.

 

“There” he pointed.

 

“There… where?” she questioned confused.

 

Oliver took a breath and said “your father wants you to learn responsibilities and what better way to do that is for us to work together out there”

 

“In the wilderness? Are you… and him, CRAZY!” she yelled.

 

“We will catch and cook our own food. We will work together as partners, getting to know each other out there, so get your things and let’s go” he smirked knowing she wasn’t having it.

 

“I’m staying here and no one will make me leave” she pouted crossing her arms. Oliver has had enough of the spoil woman. He walked over to her and picked her up and put her over his shoulder while she attempted to fight him.

 

While outside, he gave the order to lock the house up and they did. After a few minutes the help packed their things into the car and they were on their way. Oliver was still holding Felicity on his shoulder, which she eventually gave up fighting him. He was too strong.

 

“You can put me down now” she shouted. He did as he was told. “I’m staying right here” she said adjusting her clothes.

 

“Have it your way” he said picking up his bags and started walking towards the trees. Felicity was left by herself. The sun was going down and the noises she heard were starting to scare her. She heard what sounded like a wolf howling and maybe a owl hooting. She didn’t know. She was afraid.

 

“Crap… Oliver wait up” she yelled gathering her things and running (the best she could carrying two bags) after him.


	3. Scared Shitless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/kfs2z3jjf/)

Felicity felt like she had been walking for hours. Her feet were hurting and she was breathless as she dragged her bags along the trail. Oliver had looked back several times finding her laid out on the ground. He didn’t know if she got down there on her own or fell down, in any case, he helped her to her feet so she could continue walking.

 

“How much longer” she asked with exhaustion stopping so she can catch her breath.

 

“Not much longer. I can hear and smell the river” he replied. He didn’t pause in his step not once the few hours they had been walking. Either he’s in good shape or she just out of shape.

 

“I can hear and smell the water he says” she murmured to herself making facial expressions. “You know… you and my dad have got to be out of your freakin minds. I don’t understand why being out here has anything to do with getting to know you or making me “responsible”” she huffed as she tripped again on a branch that was in her path. “Ouch…” she yelled. Oliver looked back again and sighed as he dropped his bags and ran to her aid. 

 

“Are you alright” he asked helping her up.

 

“Does it look like I’m alright. It’s dark… I can barely see, my feet hurts, its hot and I have to pee” she responded brushes dirt off her clothes. 

 

Oliver looked around and saw they were near a clearing. They can fix up their tent for the night and find a better spot later. He wanted them closer to the river, but this will have to do. “We’re here” he said walking over to his things and dragged them a few feet ahead. She watches him start to unload his bags. 

 

She had been impressed because he was carrying four items; two suitcases with wheels, a back pack and another bag under his arm. He was a very strong man with a gorgeous body. She wouldn’t mind him being her husband or carrying her. “Wait, what… I must be suffering from heat delirium” she told herself as she dragged her things to where he was working.

 

She sat and watched him for a few minutes as he fixed up the tent. He gave her a curious look as to why she wasn’t helping him.

 

“You think you can hurry up, I’m really tired and I want to go to sleep” she said picking dirt from her nails.

 

He chuckled at the woman. “No one is stopping you… your tent is in that bag” he said pointing at the bag lying in the center of the clearing. 

 

“I’m sorry…?” she said.

 

“This is my tent, you want to sleep fix your own” he replied not once stopping to look at her.

 

“I don’t know how” she said.

 

“Well, I hope you’re over there taking notes because out here you have to do the work yourself” he responded grunting as he secured his tent with a big hammer.

 

“I thought we supposed to be partners” she asked getting off the ground.

 

“We are and that means working together not sitting on your ass while I do the work” he replied putting his stuff inside the tent.

 

“How dare you…” she was interrupted by him.

 

“No, how dare you. All you ever do is complain. My feet hurt, the bags too heavy, I’m tired, why we can’t stay here, blah blah blah. Look, Anatoli gave me rules that I’m going to follow; now you are welcome to leave, but good luck with that” he said with anger. “I’m going to sleep see you in the morning” he said going into his tent.

 

She stood there in silence. Shock at what he said and the revelation to what she would have to do to survive for the next twenty nine days. Eventually, she pulled the tent out of its bag and attempted to put it up. 

 

After several hours of fighting and cursing out the tent, she gave up and laid on top of it and fell asleep. A few hours later she felt a few rain drops hitting her face and then it had started to pour down on her. So she got under the tent and covered herself up hoping it would do the job. It helped, but not much. 

 

When morning came she woke to a huge puddle of water laying on top of her. She also smelled food. She pushed the tent off her face and looked around. Oliver had a fire going and what looked like fish cooking on a stick.

 

“How long you been up?” she asked.

 

“Early” was his response.

 

“Why didn’t you wake me” she asked shaking the tent to remove the water.

 

“You are not a baby Felicity, besides you said you were tired and I heard you struggling with your tent for a while, so I thought you can used the sleep” he responded rolling his fish over the fire.

 

“Well… that smells good” she said, but he didn’t say anything. When the food was done he had started to eat. “You’re not sharing” she asked.

 

“No, you have to find and kill your own food. Welcome to the great outdoors” he said smacking his mouth on the taste of the fish. 

 

“Can I at least have some coffee” she asked.

 

“It’s tea and there are a few herbs plants around you can make your own brew once you go get some water” he explains. 

 

She shook her head in disbelief. “How I am supposed to fall in love with you, I’m starting to hate you” she said stumping off into the woods. 

 

Oliver didn’t like it either, but he was giving orders that he had to follow being a trusted loyal servant of the Pakhan. Oliver actually felt sorry for her. He must admit he was trained in the same way. Although, Anatoli has no interest in making his daughter a killer, but he does want her to become a strong independent and responsible woman. Surviving in the wild is the first step to Anatoli’s goal for Felicity.

 

Oliver was starting to worry when Felicity wasn’t back after an hour. He then heard the crushing sound of branches being stepped on. He looked her way and notices the smile coming from her face. She had her shirt in her hand filled with what Oliver thought was fruits. He mentally was proud of her. She sat down and started to eat some of the fruits. He wanted to tell her she should had washed them off at the river, but the ones he saw her eating was harmless and it would give her some kind of nourishment for the time being. 

 

They didn’t talk for a while until Oliver said “I’m going to go hunt for Dinner” as he got up and grabbed his pocket knife and what look like a bow and arrow.

 

“When did you make that” she asked staring at the man who had taken his shirt off. She swallowed hard at the sight of his muscles and abs. 

 

“When you were out looking for… fruits” he said walking towards the wooded area. Once again she was left by herself, so she decided to make her some tea. How hard can it be to brew some tea leaves or as Oliver put it “herbs”. 

 

She brewed the plants for a few hours using the remaining water she had brought with her. Oliver wasn’t back yet and the sun was going down. She poured the liquid into a cup Oliver was using and started to drink. It didn’t taste bad, but it could use some sugar or honey. After several sips she started to feel weird and it was getting hard to breath. Her eyes and mouth had started to inch. She knew those symptoms. It only happen when she consumed nuts, but she hadn’t so she must be allergic to something else.

 

She was started to have abdominal pain and cramps and it felt like she had to vomit. “Oliver” she tried to yell, but it wouldn’t come out because the content of her stomach was now on the ground as she gagged. Her nose felt clogged and she couldn’t breathe much. She tried crawling towards the wooded area but she felt like she was about to have a bout with diarrhea. “Help” she choked. 

 

Oliver was coming out the woods when he saw her. He eyes got big in shock as he dropped everything he was holding and ran to her. “Felicity!” he yelled sliding onto his knees to her. He rolled her over and noticed her breathing was shallow. He checked her pulse which was very fast and if he didn’t do something she would go into cardiac arrest. He noticed the swelling of her eyes and tongue and knew what had happened. He ran over to his bag and searched for epinephrine pen. Anatoli had told him that she was allergic to nuts and sometimes Felicity would forget her EpiPen, so he wasn’t sure if she had one, but he did. He found it and ran back over to her and stabbed her in the thigh with it. She was a fighter because she was still fighting to breath. If he had been gone a few more minutes Felicity probably would have died. After a few minutes her breathing was clearing up and her pulse was slowing down. “That’s it come back to me” he said rubbing her hair and rocking her. He doesn’t know what he would have done or what he would have told Anatoli.

 

“Oli..ver” she whispered.

 

“Yes” he replied.

 

“I don’t want anymore tea” she said and he chuckled still holding and rocking her. She eventually fell asleep. Oliver laid her in his tent. Feeling a little sorry for her he fixed her tent for her. 

 

She had slept for most of the evening. Oliver checked on her constantly and when she woke up Oliver had a meal waiting for her.

 

“I don’t want to complain, but what kind of meat is this” she asked eating like her life depended on it. Oliver knew she was hungry because she had emptied her stomach content on the ground in which he cleaned up.

 

“Rabbit” he responded. 

She spat the meat out real fast. “Like Roger Rabbit or Bugs Bunny… how could you?” she spitted wiping her mouth.

 

“Felicity, we have to eat and I’m sure we will get tired of fish” he replied eating his food.

 

“I don’t think I can do this” she said starting to cry. 

 

“Yes, you can” he whispered putting his plate down and sat next to her.

 

“No I can’t. I almost died and if you didn’t come when you did I would…” tears were flowing and Oliver didn’t know what to do. Should he hold her or give her something to wipe her face with. Talk about what can’t be done, he’s struggling with comfort and feelings. He never planned on getting married, hell he never planned on a girlfriend. It was fuck them and leave them that’s all he knew. This was a challenge. So, he put his arm around her and she came closer willingly. He held for some time until he realizes she wasn’t crying anymore. “There are something’s I can’t do either. We just have to learn together” he told her.

 

She looked up at him “like what?” she questioned.

 

“Felicity, I’m not perfect you know” he replied.

 

“But you didn’t answer the question” she countered.

 

“Like this… I don’t know how to be… intimate” he said looking away from her.

 

“Oh” she responded. “How about you teach me what I can and can’t pick off the trees and I’ll teach you how to do this” she said.

 

He nodded at her as he released her from his embrace. “You can still have tea, you just picked the wrong plant. There are tree nuts over there and you must have picked some, although regular peanuts grow underground and are part of a different plant family, people who have peanut allergy also are allergic to tree nuts” he explains.

 

“How do you know this” she asked.

 

“When Anatoli told me you were allergic to nuts I did some research on it so I would know what to do just in case” he said.

 

“I’m glad you did… thank you for saving my life” she said.

 

“Always” he responded. Oliver got up and put the fire out. “I’m beat, I’m going to sleep” he said.

 

“Good night Oliver” she said.

 

“Good night Felicity” he responded.

 

“Oh and Oliver” she said.

 

“Yeah” he answered.

 

“Thanks for fixing my tent” she answered back. 

 

“You’re welcome” he said crawling into his tent.

 

Felicity stayed up for another hour or so reading a book she brought with her using the flashlight from her cell phone until the battery died. She eventually fell asleep. The noises during the night weren’t so scary anymore. Maybe due to the fact Oliver was close by. 

 

Felicity had a feeling of something wet against her face as if someone was licking her face. She was half woke and half asleep. She fanned her face trying to get whoever it was to stop. “Stop Oliver” she would say numerous times.

 

Oliver heard her voice saying his name and it woke him up. He left his tent to see what was the matter. He could hear her again saying “stop Oliver that tickle”. Oliver was a little curious to what was going on. Was she dreaming about him or fantasizing about him while awake, either thought brought a smug expression to his face as he walked over to her tent. He can see movements from the outside. He became alarmed because it could be anyone wondering the wilderness and came upon them. He reached for his bow and arrow and pulled his knife out of his pocket as he opened her tent. What he saw scared the hell out of him. 

 

It was a wolf licking her face. 

 

Not wanting to wake her up because God knows that wolf can rip her to shreds. He slowly reached for an arrow and aimed it towards the wolf. The wolf growled at him when he noticed Oliver, by then Felicity had woken up. “Don’t move Felicity” Oliver said letting the arrow go and loading another one. After three shots the animal was dead. Felicity screamed and crawled out the tent faster than Oliver knew what was happening.

 

“Oh my God… Oh my God… did that just happen” she said walking around in circles hysterically.

 

Oliver grabbed the wolf by his legs and dragged him towards the wooded area, when he came back Felicity was nowhere in sight. “Felicity!” he yelled. She didn’t answer. He checked her tent, it was empty. Where did she go? He had decided to get his gun from his tent just in case he ran into danger and then he saw her. She was in his tent, knees raised to her face as she rocked back and forth. “Felicity” he said again.

 

“Can I sleep with you? I don’t like it here… it was licking my face Oliver” she answered.

 

Oliver smiled. “Oh course” he said. Oliver knew that she knew in order to get through this they had to work together. This could be the beginning of a beautiful partnership.


	4. Working Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. For those of you who are reading my other Bratva story, you know I told you my sister was ill. I really appreciate all the kind words and prayers, but she didn't make it So, I've been kind of down and my school work had been taking a toll too, but I'm back.
> 
> This is the last of what I call the quiet chapters because shit is about to hit the fan after this.
> 
> As usual, all mistakes are mines cause no one is perfect. I enjoy telling a story, but it doesn't mean I can write it right. Kudos and comments are greatly welcomed and for any critiques please keep it simply and nice. Writing is not easy. 
> 
> Thank you in advance!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/kfs2z3jjf/)

For the next few days Oliver taught Felicity everything she needed to know in order to survive the next few weeks in the wilderness. Catching fish in the river was easy and fun to her. She refused to hunt for food, such as rabbits and possums, because she thought they were cute little creatures who didn’t deserve to be killed. She even argued with Oliver about his choice of food, but he ignored her every time causing her to stomp off towards the river until he was done slaughtering the poor vermin.

 

Oliver also shown her which trees she can pick fruits and leaves from that were edible. He wanted to prevent another incident that could possibly kill her.

 

They didn’t talk much, at least not about them. Although, Oliver combined the tents into one big tent since Felicity’s last encounter with a wolf, getting to know each other was lacking. It was always about was it time to eat or does the fire need more wood. Felicity would always read her books while Oliver sharpened wood into arrows for the next day’s hunt.

 

Until, one day it rained.

 

The wind was blowing from every direction and they had no choice but to be stuck inside the tent all day.

 

Felicity was getting bored with reading and her battery to the laptop died over a day ago, so she wasn’t able to watch any movies she had downloaded onto it. She was starting to get homesick because she had no cell phone service to call anyone. Oliver, on the other hand, seemed to be content with the situation. Felicity knew, at least she assumed, this wasn’t his first time out in the wild. She wanted so badly to ask about his life before and during the Bratva, but it didn’t matter because in a few weeks it will all be over.

 

She had only one thing on her mind.

 

Getting back to her father.

 

Setting her book down as she faced him. “How long have you known” she asked.

 

Oliver looked at her with confusion as he stopped his assault on the arrow head. “What?” he questioned.

 

“About my dad, how long have you known” she clarified waiting for him to answer.

 

“A couple of months” he responded as if he was in deep thought. Felicity waited because she knew he had something else to say. “Your father thought he could beat the cancer, but…” he trailed off.

 

“I really wished he had told me instead of treating me like a child” she replied playing with the pages of her book.

 

“Maybe if you weren’t acting like a child he would had” Oliver said as he continued sharpening his arrows.

 

“Excuse me” she said with a little anger.

 

“Why do you think we are here? Do you think I want to be here? I’ve had enough experience with being in places like this and I do not prefer it” he said giving her an angry response. She was silent after his statement. Oliver could tell a thousand different things were running through her mind. “Look, being in the Bratva means you have to be responsible. Your bodyguards should be concentrating on the area being safe for you. You make their job harder when they have to watch your every move because it’s you who make it unsafe” he said.

 

“I never asked to be a part of the Bratva and I don’t just go out looking for trouble” she yelled.

 

“No, trouble just seems to find you” he whispered as he begun to cut into a wood spear a little harder than he should.

 

“I beg your pardon” she replied.

 

“Felicity, don’t get me wrong, I’m the last person who have the right to judge you, because I’ve been there…. Your father helped me to become a better person…” he said.

 

“He made you a killer, I wouldn’t necessarily call that a better person” she interrupted.

 

Oliver ignored her response. “He only wants you to be able to take care of yourself when he is gone.”

 

“Well, I guess he should question his parenting skills instead of blaming me” she said rolling her eyes.

 

Silence engulfs the tent as neither of them said anything. The wind outside continued to blow with force as lightning strikes was heard causing trees to tumbling over in the distance. Felicity didn’t want to admit she was afraid and the small light Oliver had between the two wasn’t doing much for her fear of the dark. Well she wasn’t really afraid of the dark, just afraid of what's lurking in the dark out there in the woods.

 

“Are there kangaroos out here, I mean we are in the wilderness and I don’t like kangaroos, they scare me, a lot. It would just be my luck that my worst nightmare will come true while I’m out here in the middle of nowhere” she rambled looking around the tent.

 

“I won’t let anything or anyone hurt you Felicity, besides kangaroos are found mainly in Australia, we are still in the U.S.” he stated.

 

“I’m sure my father would hurt you if something happened to me” she said with a smirk trying to break the tension.

 

Oliver looked at her. “I’m not worried about your father hurting me and that’s not the reason I will keep you safe” he responded.

 

“Then what is it?” she questioned looking at him. This was the first time they actually stared at each other.

 

“You are my future wife Felicity, it’s my duty to protect you. I would give my life for yours” he responded.

 

Felicity was taken aback by his statement. The loyalty and dedication he have for the Bratva was actual disturbing. What would cause a man to want to kill for another? Was he crazy or did he just loose his way? She wondered.

 

“Why are you doing this? I’m sure there are plenty of women that will be willing to marry you, so why are you allowing my father to choose a wife for you?” she questioned.

 

Oliver started to shave the wood harder at her questions. He wasn’t agitated that she was curious, he just didn’t want to talk about it. “You should try to get some sleep” he replied.

 

“So now you’re going to tell me what I should or shouldn’t do” she responded.

 

Oliver stop cutting the wood and looked at her again. “That’s not my intentions…” before he could finish his sentence lightning struck much closer this time causing Felicity to practically jump out of her skin. She crawled over to Oliver before he knew what was going on. She crawled unto his lap and buried her face into his chest mumbling she wanted to go home. Oliver didn’t know what to do so he held her and whispered reassuring words to her.

 

Eventually, she fell asleep in that position.

 

While holding her as she slept, Oliver thought about her questions and his life. He never thought of himself as the marrying kind, because of the life he lived, he thought it would be best not to be with someone he could really care about, but Felicity was changing his mind, fast.

 

He was alone almost all his life. He didn’t exactly know how to do anything else. Yes, he had the occasional one night fling, but they didn’t mean anything. Love has never been in his vocabulary and now he’s holding a blond beauty that’s making him question everything he missed out on in life.

 

He liked the fact that she sought comfort in him or was it because no one else was around. He opt for the former. In any case, it felt nice. He eventually closed his eyes and let happy thoughts take him under. It had been a long time since he actually fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

Several hours had passed and Felicity was waking up. She realized she wasn’t on her side of the tent, as a matter of fact, she was laying on something hard but comfortable. It was Oliver. She couldn’t see, Oliver must had turned the small light out, so it was completely dark. She didn’t move though. The rain had stopped and the air smelled fresh, but muggy.

 

She took a long breath to relive the stress, actually the sleep did her some good, so Oliver was right. She laid there playing with the end of his t-shirt when she heard his breathing change. He was awake and he didn’t push her off his lap.

 

“My parents was killed in a car bombing in Russia when I was ten years old” he said out of nowhere. Felicity tensed at his words but said nothing. “My little sister and I was at a hotel with the nanny when it happened. She was sent back to the states to live with my father’s business partner and I was hell bent on revenge, so my father’s best friend took me in” he explained.

 

“My father” it was more of a question than a statement.

 

“I saw you a few times, but mainly I was kept away, training, until I was ready…” he paused shifting his position, but Felicity didn’t move even though she knew he was uncomfortable. “I felt alone… I was alone, it was ok because it made my life… easy” he said.

 

“Oliver…”

 

“Let me finish” he whispered. She gave a nod and continued to rest her head on his chest. “Your father was the closest thing I had to a real father. He showed me things… he told me things and he saved my life, because of that I will always be grateful and loyal to him.”

 

Felicity sat up and looked him in the face. Well she assume she was looking in his face, but it was dark and she couldn’t tell either way. “I’m sorry… but what you went through made you the person you are today. I may have my reservations about it, but I do understand now…” she said. “Thank you.”

 

“For what” he asked.

 

“For answering my questions” she replied with a smiled. She was happy by what he was revealing to her. It was the answers to her questions she thought he was avoiding answering.

  
It was silence between them for a moment until Oliver moved a piece of her hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear. He cupped her face as Felicity gasped a breath. He moved his face closer to hers and stopped waiting to see if she wanted it as much as he did. She did. She moved in the rest of the way closing the distance between their lips. The kiss was soft and quick, but it wasn’t enough for Oliver who kissed her again. This time the kiss was more passionate that had Felicity whimpering in his mouth. He moaned, not quite sure where that came from considering he had never shown any emotions towards anyone especially while being intimate, he liked it. His tongue danced around her mouth and she welcomed it eagerly. He dragged his hand through her hair pulling her closer as he devoured her lips. He hadn’t shaved since they have been out there, so his stubble was rough against her face, but she didn’t mind. It was the best kiss she ever had. Oliver smiled against her lips, making it the second time he had ever smiled as long as he could remember.

 

Felicity pulled back. “What” she asked.

 

“I think it was the best kiss I’ve ever had also” he replied rubbing her bottom lip with his finger.

 

“I said that out loud” she said lowering her head in embarrassment.

 

“Hey” he said lifting her head back up so she was looking at him. “It’s ok, it really was good”

 

“Can we do it again, and by do I mean kiss cause…” Oliver stopped her rambling and kissed her again. They both knew this was the start of something wonderful.

 

* * *

 

“I need to know if he is worthy of my daughter hand in marriage” Anatoli said as he talked on the phone. “If he can’t protect her he needs to be eliminated. It has been over a week. Her test has begun and now it's his turn. Send about ten men that are expendable, but they must not harm her or I will kill you, but make it look convincing” he yelled as he hung up the phone. After a few coughing spells, he wiped his mouth and said with an evil smirk “Oliver Queen, we are about to find out how tough you really are.”

 

 


	5. Invaders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys.
> 
> This may be a short chapter, but the good stuff is about to began.
> 
> As usual, all mistakes are mines. Enjoy!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/kfs2z3jjf/)

The storm was finally over…

 

It was a good thing, the storm allowed them to get to know each other better and like the storm that washed over the land, Oliver and Felicity started the day on a clean slate.

 

The storm had brought them together in a way neither wanted to admit, but it was good, a new beginning. They even made out a few times. No more than some over the clothes action, but nevertheless, it also was good.

 

They went about their usual routine; only thing that was different was the fact that Oliver was persistent on teaching her how to defend herself and hunt. She argued and cried, but in the end he explained to her hunting is necessary for being in the Bratva. He told her she doesn’t have to kill anything, but listening and tracking was essential for her survival.

 

She agreed.

 

So, she trained.

 

Oliver at one point decided to switch things around making her the hunted. He would give her enough time to hide, so she could focus on hearing him sneak up on up. That didn’t go so well the several times he did it. He got angry and fussed at her a few times to concentrate, but Felicity didn’t understand the point to it all.

 

He gave up, for now.

 

“I’m going to go wash up in the river” she said gathering her things. She knew he was still agitated with her because he caught her in the woods numerous times, yelling that she would be dead if it was someone else. She remembers telling him she was glad it wasn’t anyone else. She chuckled at that as she shakes her head. She likes him. She likes him a lot, but he needs to take it down a notch because he is too serious at times. He had years of training, a few days will not make her a master hunter.

 

“Take this with you” he said handing her his knife.

 

“Oliver, we been out here for a couple of weeks or so and you have never given me a weapon to take with me when I go bathing, why now” she said rolling her eyes, but she took the knife anyway.

 

“You wasn’t training then and I was always close by” he responded without looking at her.

 

“You were close by?” she questioned.

 

“Yeah” he replied as he cut up a rabbit he caught earlier.

 

“So, you saw me bathe?” she questioned again with a smile, but this time she blushed.

 

“Felicity, you are going to be my wife, so seeing you without clothes is expected” he said not looking at her although he knew she was either blushing or getting mad.

 

“Well, thanks for ruining the element of surprise mister” she said stomping off towards the lake as if she was mad, but she wasn’t. She only wished he made himself known at the time, maybe he could have joined her.

 

Oliver smiled listening to her stomp away.

 

He smiled more with her than he ever smiled his entire life. What Felicity didn’t know was he loved watching her. Not in a creepy stalker type way, but she always played in the water by herself and her body… God he loved her body. Her body would put any woman Oliver has ever been with to shame. He liked her. He liked her a lot.

 

After an hour, Felicity was back from bathing and Oliver was done with lunch. He offered her some meat which he do every time and every time she would look at him with disgust and roll her eyes while putting the cooked leaves and fruits on her plate.

 

“You know, I don’t want to take you home and your father kill me because you weigh only fifty pounds” he said taking a bite from the rabbit meat he had in his hand.

 

“Oliver, my weight is fine” she responded.

 

“Felicity, you are losing weight. All I’m asking if you will at least try to eat more or get some protein in your system” he said looking at her.

 

“Oliver, I don’t want to eat anything you killed besides I eat fish” she said eating her leaves.

 

“When I decide to catch fish for you. Look, you eat meat Felicity, how is this any different?” he asked scratching the back of his neck.

 

“At least I don’t have to see it die and slaughtered” she taunted back.

 

“And fish is different... I just want you healthy” he said as he finishes his food.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to die, so my father will not kill you” she said with a mouth full of fruit.

 

“I’m not worried about your father killing me…” he trailed off.

 

“Then what?” she asked.

 

“I just don’t want to lose you in any way” he whispered to himself. Felicity heard him, so she made a decision to give it a try even if she might barf every time she takes a bite. She took a piece of meat from the rabbit on the spit and put it in her mouth fast.

 

She didn’t chew right away trying not to throw up. Oliver stared at her with a smile as she began to chew. “It’s not bad” she said cutting more pieces of meat from the rabbit. “Mmmm, this really is pretty good”.

 

Oliver shook his head and chuckled as he got up from the ground. I’m going to go hunt for dinner, you stay here and enjoy the rabbit” he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Felicity just waved him away as she was enjoying the cooked rabbit too much. Felicity felt like she hasn’t eaten in days. She could eat the whole thing by herself. She finally realized Oliver was right, she was starving herself.

 

After devouring what was left of the rabbit, Felicity cleaned up and waited for Oliver to return from hunting. He’s usually is gone for quite some time, but when he arrives back he usually have only one varmint which causes Felicity to raise an eyebrow each time. She knew Oliver took so long because he makes it a sport, a kind of training, cause she sure as hell knows it doesn’t take hours to catch one damn meal, not even fishing.

 

The sun was beaming down on her and it was getting too hot to sit in one spot. She wanted to go swimming, but she wanted to wait for Oliver’s return.

 

Sitting in the tent was a little better, but it still was hot as hell. She tried to take a nap, but that didn’t work. She even tried reading her books, but even that was boring her because she read them several times now. She decided to check on the clothes she washed in the river that was hung up on tree branches, because of the heat she knew they were dry by now.

 

She was pulling each item down when she heard a crunch sound. That sound is only heard when someone is walking over fallen tree branches. Oliver must be back she thought to herself. She gathered the clothing in her arms and turned around, but what she saw caused her to drop the items.

 

About ten men were standing surrounding her with automatic rifles aimed at her.

 

“Um, hi” she said nervously. One of the men walked over to her and grabbed her roughly. “Heeeey, what do you think you are doing?” she shouted and tried to put up a fight, but it was no use because he was stronger than she was. He dragged her over to where the leader stood. At least she thought he was the leader.

 

“Where is he?” the man asked harshly. His breath smelled like horse shit. She was hoping he wasn’t a talker because she would hate to throw up on him.

 

“Where is who?” She said with an angry tone still attempting to get loose from the other man’s hold.

 

“Don’t play stupid with me bitch, I’m going to ask you once more and if you do not answer correctly, my men will show you exactly how to use your mouth” he warned. ‘Now where is the enforcer?”

 

Felicity looked around at each of the men. Some of the men were licking their lip as if she was tonight’s dinner and other was holding their crotch. “He went hunting” she responded because that was not happening.

 

“Good girl” he said. “Pan out men, we are going on a hunt” he told them. Felicity started to laugh. “What’s so damn funny?’ he questioned.

 

“You… you think you are going to find him. While you are hunting him, he will be hunting you” she said still laughing like a madman. The man did not like that. He hit her in the face knocking her down to the ground, but Felicity didn’t shut up.

 

“Good luck finding him, better luck catching him” she said as she held her face.

 

“Shut up!” the man said giving a head gesture to his men. What they didn’t know was Oliver witnessed the whole thing and he was furious. He knew Anatoly had a plan for them, he didn’t know exactly what. Anatoly sent these men to die and Oliver will definitely see to it that they do.

 

He watch closely as he put mud on his face and any body parts that skin was exposed. He was happy he wore his green cargo pants and green t-shirt so he could blend in with the trees. He also had his hunting gear with him. What they did not know was he was a good hunter, who did not need guns to put down his prey. He only needed his bow/arrow and his hands.

 

They will all die tonight, especially their leader for touching what was his.


	6. The Enforcer vs The Hunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait, so I give you this chapter. It's very short, but entertaining. Please leave comments, they do make me update faster.
> 
> As usual all mistakes are mines.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/kfs2z3jjf/)

The sun was going down.

 

 

Darkness was upon them.

 

 

The men searched in teams of two, that would ensure most of the terrain would be covered. They knew he wouldn’t be far away from her, so finding him should be quick and easy.

 

 

They were called hunters for good reasons. They were good at what they do. They have never lost a prey they were after, but tonight…

 

 

That will all change.  

 

 

They have never been the prey and what they don’t know is…

 

 

The enforcer was good at what he does also, and right now the woman he is to marry is in danger and he will do whatever to ensure her safety. He will not fail her. He promised to keep her safe and that’s one promise he would die keeping.

 

 

Oliver knew this was Anatoly’s doing. He actually was expecting something, but not this. Oliver knew this was training for Felicity, but he didn’t realize he would be tested as well. He couldn’t believe Anatoly put his own daughter at risk to prove he can keep her safe.

 

 

 _It makes sense_ , he thought.  

 

 

Anatoly wouldn’t entrust his daughter to a man that couldn’t protect her at any cost.

 

 

The problem is, Anatoly knew what Oliver was capable of. This has to be something else, because Anatoly would have known he sent these men to their deaths. Anatoly obviously needed these men out of the way, and Oliver was the man to do it, but why? Oliver wasn’t aware of any of these men. He never had any contact with the leader. So, who were they?

 

 

Those questions would have to wait until Oliver had his hands around their leader’s neck, choking the life out of him for touching what was his.

 

 

Oliver waits…

 

 

These guys were idiots, Oliver thought to himself as he heard several branches crunching under the shoes of the men walking. They were supposed to keep quiet if they were hunting something or better yet someone.

 

 

Oliver pulled two arrows out and loaded it into the bow as the moon gave him some light to see the men, but the leaves in the tree covered him completely. Those two men were fish in a barrel.

 

 

He aimed.

 

 

He never attempted a shot like this before, but this was not the time for doubt. The men had automatic weapons, while he was armed with his bow and arrows, plus a few knives, they had the advantage. He couldn’t allow anyone of them to make a sound with their weapons because it would alert the rest of the men to his location. They may be hunters, but he was hunting them. Oliver had never been a religious man, but one bible verse always stuck with him. Be sober, be vigilant; because your adversary the devil walks about like a roaring lion, seeking whom he may devour. Right now Oliver didn’t know which was the devil, him or them.

 

 

He shoots.

 

 

The arrows hit their mark, both men went down without making a sound. Two down, eight more to go and then he would inflict the most pain on their leader than anyone has ever felt.

 

 

He claimed down from the tree. He searched the men for anything he could use. One of the men was still alive, so Oliver broke his fucking neck and went in search for his next victims.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity was still sitting on the ground from when the man slapped her. She seen no point in getting up. All they were doing was waiting until his men brought Oliver to him. So, she picked at her nails and hummed a few songs.

 

 

The man was looking at her. She could feel his eyes on her. When she looked up at him she felt a soul-shattering chill that ran up her spine. He was pure evil.

 

 

She looked away.

 

 

He smirked and licked his lips. “You know I can give you way more than what he can give you” he said circling her.

 

 

Felicity was screaming internally. “I’m sure you can, but my father promised me to him” she responded not giving him a second look.

 

 

“I can make you feel really good right now” he said.

 

 

She can hear his tongue against his lips, wet and oh god gross, she almost threw up in her mouth thinking about his bad breath. “I… I’m sure you can” she murmured praying to whatever God would hear her.

 

 

“Why don’t you just lay back and spread those pretty little legs and let my tongue show you what you’re missing” he said getting down on his knees.

 

 

Felicity was starting to panic. Her breathing had pick up and her heart was racing a mile a minute in her chest. “I don’t think that’s a good idea” she panted. Before she knew what was happening he had her on her back and pulled down her shorts and ripped her panties off. “Noooooooo” she screamed hoping Oliver will hear her and come rescue her from this hellhound. She kicked, she screamed until she felt his hands trying to go where she only wanted Oliver’s hand to go. “No, no… please… don’t do this” she pleaded.

 

 

“Shut up BITCH!” he yelled slapping her once again. She screamed as loud as she could.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver heard what sound like Felicity screaming. He couldn’t move just yet because two men was approaching his hiding spot. He had to get rid of them and fast. So, without thinking he ran towards them shooting arrows as he went. They didn’t know what hit them. They were down.

 

 

Four down, six to go.

 

 

He ran as fast as he could towards camp. He hoped she is alright because if she’s not those men as well as Anatoly and the rest of the Bratva are dead.


	7. The Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos!
> 
> As usual, all mistakes are mines. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/kfs2z3jjf/)

**The Present**

Felicity took a slip of her drink as she paused in telling her granddaughter the story. This was not the part she preferred remembering or telling anyone about.

 

“Grandma ma, why did the man want to fight you?” the little girl said adjusting her body on Felicity’s lap.

 

“He was a bad man that wanted control and he thought I would give him that” she said trying to sugarcoat the situation as much as possible.

 

“You told lil Johnny that you hit the man with a stick, is this the part” the little girl asked.

 

Felicity had told this story over and over during the years and each time she came to this part she had to change it around from what actually happened because she was telling the story to children. They didn’t need to know she was about to be rape, all they needed to know is that Oliver saved the day, sort of. “Yeah, I hit him with a stick and he fell down and then Oliver came running…”

 

* * *

 

**Back to the Story**

 

Felicity was in complete panic mode, she wasn’t going to let this man be her first, oh hell no. She fought and screamed with all her might. Although the man was much stronger than she was, the only thing he manage to do was struggled to get his… that little thing out, but he couldn’t get close enough to her center because she kept moving until he hit her again. This time she was dazed and confused which caused her movements to cease allowing for him to get his tip close to her before she felt him move off of her with a loud grunt.

 

Still in a daze, she didn’t quite know what was going on, but what she did know was she was free of that disguising human being.

 

She heard what sound like punch after punch after punch, until her eyes opened and she saw Oliver beating the shit out of that slim ball. Blood was everywhere. Blood was on Oliver and some splashed on her.

 

She couldn’t move.

 

Hell, she couldn’t breathe from what she was witnessing.

 

“Oliver stop…” her words did not register to Oliver. He had lost it. He was the beast he was known for, but she had to reach him because that man’s face was not recognizable anymore. He was dead and if he wasn’t he was damn sure close to it. “OLIVER STOP!!!” she yelled as she crawled over to him touching his back.

 

Oliver froze.

 

His breathing was erratic and his knuckles was swollen.

 

“Please Oliver, I need you” she said in a whisper. That was all it took for him to come back to reality. He looked at her and then look down at her naked bottom. Felicity could see the rage returning. “Oliver, no… he didn’t touch me, you made it in time. I fought him off. I’m ok, I promise, I’m ok” and with that he grabbed her in his arms and hugged her tight.

 

“I’m sorry, I let you down” he whispered into her neck.

 

She pulled away shaking her head. “This is not your fault Oliver. You saved me, he didn’t hurt me” she said trying to get him to look at her.

 

“But he did hurt you” he said touching her face that had a big red bruise on it.

 

“Oliver…” she didn’t know what to say to him. He pulled away from her and gathered up her clothes.

 

She was confused at his behavior. This will be something they would need to talk about if they get out of there.

 

“Put these on, we have to get going there are six more men out here and I’m not going to let them hurt you” he responded as he surveyed the area. Felicity quickly put on her clothes. When she was done Oliver grabbed her hand and they headed back into the woods, this time they headed towards the house. Oliver had a few things there he could use against the remaining men, if they made it that far, but for now they must stay alive.

 

* * *

 

**Ten Hours Ago**

 

John Diggle and Tommy Merlyn was Oliver’s closest friends within the Bratva. Oliver always considered himself a loner, but he had more loyal Bratva brothers that would follow him to the end of the earth. They have saved each other lives more than anyone can count, so when Diggle got word that Anatoli sent some men at Oliver as part of a “test” he knew it was something more than that. Testing a man to see if he can protect his daughter is noble, but sending hunters after him knowing his odds are slim sounded like a hit to Diggle and he wasn’t going to let his friend go out like that, not if he can help. He rounded up several of Oliver’s loyal Bratva brothers and went to find Oliver and Felicity. Besides Tommy, there was Roy Harper, Slade Wilson and Sara Lance, the only female in the Bratva besides the wives of Bratva members.

 

Diggle doesn’t know what the hit on Oliver is about, but what he do know he's not leaving his brother out there to die. He just hopes they make it there in time.

 

* * *

 

All six men made it back to camp after hearing what sounded like screams coming from that area. What they saw put a little fear into them. Their leader was dead. His face was brutally disfigured. They all stared at the remains of the man without saying a word.

 

After minutes had past, one of them decided to break the silence. “What do we do now?”

 

“What the hell you mean?” another one said looking at the other.

 

“He’s dead… we got our orders from him”

 

“Our mission hasn’t changed. We find them and we kill them”

 

“Have you lost your mind. We are down five men. We are being taking out by one person, our odds are not looking good. Did you see Joey out there…” the man said pointing towards the woods? “His fucking neck was broke.”

 

“Then we stay together this time, therefore are odds are much better”

 

“Better for whom?”

 

“Look…” he grabbed the man by his collar and yelled in his face. “You either grow some goddamn balls or I’ll put a bullet in your fuckin head right now.”

 

The man swallowed and took a breath. “Ok, I’m good” he said pulling from the man hard walking away.

 

“We’re getting paid to do a job, I say let’s finish this so we can collect” the “new” leader explains. “I didn’t come all the way to the middle of nowhere just to return without collecting our bounty. Now let’s move, they got a head start already” he yelled.

 

“There are tracks leading from the body heading that direction” one of the men said pointing towards the trees.

 

“Then that’s the direction we are going” their leader said.

 

* * *

 

Felicity was having a bout of deja vu. She was tired, sweating and hungry. Just like their hike the very first day they arrived. Oliver didn’t say much. He only looked back at her on occasions when she slowed down. Their first day through the woods the sun was just setting giving them a little light to see, but now it is pitch black and every sound and movements Felicity heard made her a nervous wreck.

 

All of a sudden Oliver paused in his tracks stalling Felicity from making any movements and sounds. She was confused. She looked around as she grabbed hold of Oliver’s hand and squeezed it tight.    

 

He put his finger to his mouth telling her to be quiet. Well, she hoped no one hear how loud and fast her heart is beating, because she could.

 

“Get down and stay quiet” he whispered pulling her over to a big tree. He pulled out his bow and reached for a few arrows out of his homemade quiver.

 

Felicity heard a growling sound.

 

“Oh frack” she said without realizing she made a sound. Oliver shot the arrows at the large animal with glowing eyes. “What was that?” she asked.

 

“I’m not sure, but I’m not sticking around for another one to come” he replied grabbing her hand rushing through the path. As soon as they saw the house in sight, gun fire erupted behind them. Felicity heard the whizzing sounds of the bullets as they passed by their heads.

 

“Run” Oliver yelled just as he was hit in the shoulder by a bullet.

 

Felicity felt like this was it. If she didn’t run as if her life depended on it, she wouldn’t have one. So, she ran as fast as she could, never looking back for Oliver, but she knew he was behind her, like a shield.                  

 

The house was getting closer and closer, but the gun fire never slowed down. It too seems as though it was getting closer and closer.

 

As soon as they made their way out of the woods to clear land near the house they were met with five armed people dressed in black. Everything happened so fast. She felt Oliver tackle her to the ground and someone yelled “GET DOWN.”


	8. Truths & Lies Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/kfs2z3jjf/)

The expression “hit the pavement” wasn’t just a saying anymore, Felicity was literally face down on the ground with Oliver on top of her like a shield.

 

Everything seem to be moving in slow motion. The voices and gun shots sounded distorted, like she was under water, even Oliver’s heavy breathing was muffled.

 

She doesn’t know how long she laid there, but it seem like it was forever, well not quite forever, but it was long enough.   

 

And then it was silent.

 

The voices were coming in clearer now. She heard Oliver’s name being called. She thought she heard a female call her name, but she couldn’t be sure. What she was sure of that she was alive and so was…

 

“Oliver” she called out giving him a nudge, but he wasn’t moving. “ **Oliver!** ” she yelled trying to get him off of her so she can look at him. “Oh my God” she was in full panic mode now and before she knew it someone was grabbing her arm pulling her to her feet as another person slid near Oliver’s body frantically checking him over. “Is he dead?” she questioned almost hysterically. She was practically fighting to get lose from the grip that held her arm. “Let me go!” her motions stopped when the man took off Oliver’s shirt and blood was everywhere. “Please…” she didn’t know what she was trying to say, but she knew she didn’t want him to be dead. God wouldn’t be that cruel to punish her like that just when she had fell in love for the first time.

 

“He’s breathing, don’t worry. He just lost a lot of blood and passed out” the man said. She knew that voice. Each one of the men and possible a woman had their faces covered, so she didn’t know exactly who they were, only that they were on their side.

 

“I’m going to check and see whose alive out there, Roy are you coming?” the woman said, but this Roy person was hovering over Oliver’s body as well as another. They seem to be in shock or something. She got the feeling Oliver means a lot to them. “Roy” the woman said again breaking whatever spell he was under. Roy followed her.

 

“I’ll go along also” the man with the raspy voice said that was holding her arm.

 

 _Good_ she thought to herself as she ran over to where Oliver was lying. “Is he going to be alright?” she asked.

 

“He will be just find Ms. Knyazev, I just need to sew him up and he be good as new” the man said.

 

“Smoak” she said. The man looked at her with confusion. “My last name… it’s Smoak, but you can call me Felicity, Ms. Smoak was my mother and I really prefer not to be reminded of her, not that I can help it, cause it’s my name and all, but you know it will eventually be changed when I’m married, so it doesn’t bother me that much and uh, I talk a lot when I’m nervous like right now, which I will be quiet in 3…2…1” she explained while the two men looked at her with what looked like amusement in their eyes. “Can you please take off the face mask, it starting to creep me out because I can’t see your faces” she asked.

 

“Of course ma’am” the other one said. When they pulled off their mask she felt much better to see their faces which was familiar although she doesn’t know their names.

 

“I’m Tommy by the way” the one that was still standing said reaching out his hand for her to shake. She took his hand in hers with a slight smile on her face. She was just happy for two reasons. One, they had other people there to help them just in case someone else comes shooting and two, she knew they were going home. “And the man who is putting your fiancé back together is John. The others are Roy, Sara and Slade and we are all Bratva and loyal brothers…” he was cut off by Sara “and sisters” she said as Tommy gave her a nod “of Oliver’s. We heard you might be in trouble so we came to help” he said. He didn’t want her to know that her father had sent these men to kill Oliver.

 

“Who were those guys” she asked.

 

“Everyone kind of looked at each other before John was the one to speak. “Let’s just get him fixed up and we will explain everything on the plane” the man said. At that moment Oliver was starting to wake up, he was mumbling something.

 

“…licity”

 

“I’m here. We’re ok, I’m ok” she had to say that especially after his reaction to her being attacked. She didn’t want him to feel guiltier then he already does. Roy and Slade finally exited the wooded area dragging one of the attackers behind them.

 

“We got a live one” Slade said throwing the man to the ground who was holding his wounded leg.

 

“Good, we will take him with us and question him on the plane” John said.

 

Oliver was more awake as he looked around at his friends. “I see the gang’s all here. I guess I didn’t die, again” he said groaning as he reached towards the spot that he was shot at. John just shook his head and the rest of the gang laughed at what he said, but Felicity didn’t think it was funny and she poked Oliver in the arm.

 

“Ouch, what was that for” he asked.

 

“For almost dying” she said wiping a tear away.

 

He sat up reaching for her. “C’mere” he said cupping her face giving her a soft kiss. When the kiss ended he held his forehead against hers for a moment before saying “I’m in love with you and I don’t know what I would do if I had lost you.”

 

She smiled as tears flooded her eyes. “I’m in love with you too.”

 

“Alright guys, let’s go before more guys come limping out the woods shooting at us” John said packing the medical supplies back in his bag.

 

“Yeah, cause this mushy stuff is messing with my emotions” Tommy said pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.

 

Sara hit him on the back “leave them alone, they deserve love.” That being said they all headed towards the plane.

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver was furious.

 

Well, furious might be a nicer adjective to describe what he was. If he wasn’t 30,000 feet in the air, the plane probably would be full of holes.

 

The team explained what they knew and they let Oliver make his own decision about Anatoli.

 

Felicity was quiet, numb, confused at the information she just heard. She wanted and needed to ask questions, but nothing would come out of her mouth. She couldn’t believe her father would do such a thing to Oliver… his enforcer and mainly to her. There has to be another explanation for the hunters. _It had to be_ she thought.

 

She wanted to calm Oliver down, but this man, was not the man she fell in love with. She didn’t know anyone could be that angry, it was scary. She wasn’t scared of him, but afraid that approaching him right now might not be the best idea for her and their relationship, so she decided to give him some time to cool off, if he was capable of cooling off. They didn’t call him the enforcer for nothing. No, he earned his name and his reputation.

 

She was also concerned that if her father did send the hunters after them, there is only one thing Oliver would have to do to save his life and that is he have to kill him. He has to kill her father, the Pakhan, and they both know that would be the end of something that just begun.

 

* * *

 

 

The plane touched down some hours later. During that time Felicity tried talking to Oliver, but he didn’t respond, he only brushes her off, almost as if he had shut down or maybe he’s aware of the outcome if he killed Anatoli and the best thing to do right now would be to distant himself from her.

 

She wasn’t having it.

 

The few weeks she endured in the woods was not going to end with him ignoring her. It wasn’t her fault after all, and most importantly he said he was in love with her.

 

When they exited the plane Oliver didn’t wait for her. He was across the tarmac before she could blink. She had to run to catch up with him. “Oliver” she yelled. He didn’t turn around or answer her. Now she was beginning to get pissed off. “OLIVER!” she yelled again with some authority in her voice. That caused him to stop in his tracks, but he still didn’t turn around. When she caught up with him she had to step around him to look in his face. “So we are doing this?” she asked.

 

“Doing what Felicity?” he said without any emotions.

 

“Ignoring me, Oliver” she responded. “I don’t understand why”

 

The look he gave her made her want to take a step back. “Your father tried to kill me Felicity, what other choice do I have” there was a note of uncertainty in his voice. “We can’t be together, not now, maybe never” he said. He can’t be with her because he knows Anatoli is a dead man. How can he be with the daughter of the man he plans to kill?

 

“Then say it. Tell me because of my father, who by the way tried to kill me too, you don’t want to be with me” she shouted. He didn’t say anything. He just stood there staring with a blank expression. “Nevermind, don’t bother” she said walking away from him. He stood there for a few minutes with his eyes closed trying to contain himself and then the stoic person was back with only one thing on his mind. To kill Anatoli Knyazev and anyone who gets in his way.

 


	9. Truths & Lies Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoy this short chapter as a few things becomes clear. As usual, mistakes are mines and kudos and comments are welcomed.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/kfs2z3jjf/)

The temperature outside was cold, and so was the tension inside of the car on the ride back home from the airport. Felicity had no choice but to sit by Oliver. Mr. Diggle sat upfront with the driver, while the others rode in a different car.

 

Oliver never once looked her way. His face was stony as if they didn’t just spend several weeks getting to know each other. He had reflected back to that person he always was and she didn’t like it one bit.

 

She just didn’t know how she felt about that, but what she did know is the fact that she needed to get to her father before Oliver does. She needed an explanation from her father for sending those men to kill Oliver and to do god knows what to her.

 

When the car finally came to a stop outside of the mansion, she got out and ran inside as quick as possible. “Father?” she shouted as she ran towards his office. She pushed her father’s office door open with force, but he wasn’t there. She turned around and ran upstairs to his bedroom yelling for him as she approached his door. “Father?” she said once again, but the bedroom was empty just like the office.  A few of the house maids were in the hallway. They just stared at her. “Where’s my father?” she asked them. They looked at each other and then at her. “What?” she was starting to panic. “Speak… tell me where’s my father?”

 

The women had begun speaking in Russian at the same time. They were speaking so fast Felicity barely understood anything they had said. She mentally cursed herself for not learning the language as well as she thought she knew it. She heard ‘accident’ ‘hospital’ and few other words that got her running again down the stairs.

 

Oliver and his team along with a few other members of the Bratva was at the foot of the stairs talking. “I need someone to take me to the hospital” she demanded, but no one budged, in fact they just stared at her like the maids did. She started to get a sour feeling in her stomach. “What’s going on?” she asked tears were starting to cloud her vision.

 

Oliver took a step closer to her. He didn’t have that stony expression anymore, in fact what she saw was some kind of sympathy. “Felicity” he whispered.

 

“Don’t… Oliver” she said holding up a hand to stop his movement. She didn’t feel like dealing with his change of behavior right now. “Where’s my father?” she asked again.

 

Diggle intervened feeling the tension between the two. “He collapsed last night and about an hour ago he passed away” the man explained.

 

Felicity shook her head side to side as she backed up from the men. “No, no….” she cried as she looked towards Oliver for confirmation. There’s that sympathetic look again on his face. That explains the maids reluctant to speak English and the stares she seems to be getting from everyone. She ran back up the stairs to her room.

 

“Oliver, go after her man” Diggle suggested.

 

“What do I say? We came back to confront the man, possibly putting a bullet in his head. I shut her out because of that and now you want me to say what… I’m sorry for your loss. Well I am sorry John, not because he is dead, because I wasn’t the one who killed him” Oliver said as he paced the foyer.

 

Diggle walked up to Oliver. “I understand completely, but the Bratva do not have a leader, we are vulnerable and if someone else get to her first and god forbid marry her, we are finish” Diggle said. Diggle realized that the hunters wanted Oliver out the way, so someone else could marry Felicity, making that person the new Pakhan. Right now the change of command falls on Oliver, until Felicity marry. “You love her, right?” Diggle questioned. Oliver did not respond, but Diggle could see it in his eyes. “Then talk to her, the Bratva need the both of you” he said.

 

Oliver took a deep breath and gave his friend a nod and headed upstairs to Felicity’s room.

 

He could hear her crying from the outside of the door. He debated with himself if he should knock or not. He came to the conclusion that just walking in would be best.

 

“Go away” she said. She didn’t have to look up from her face being buried into her pillow to know it was him.

 

“I’m sorry” he responded walking closer to her bed after he shut the door.

 

“For my father being dead? He tried to kill us, and for that I doubt you are sorry” she cried.

 

“I’m not sorry he’s dead. I’m sorry I shut you out. I hurt you and I never meant to do that” he replied. That got her to look up at him. They stay silent for a few minutes.

 

“Please tell me you are not up here to make things better because you need to marry me in order to become the new Pakhan?” she asked.

 

Oliver’s frowned at her question. He sat on her bed and reached for her hand. “I do want to marry you, but not to become Pakhan, although that’s great and all, but because I’m in love with you. I probably always have been even before your father paired us together for marriage. Every time I saw you there was this pull, a feeling I had, I just couldn’t act on it because you were his daughter. I don’t want to marry you because of who you are, I want to marry you because I love you” he explains.

 

That got her to crying even more. She reached for him and slung her arms around his neck and held him tight. She just wishes everything that happened was a dream, but it wasn’t. Although she hated everything that happened, Oliver was the only good thing to come out of it and for that just maybe she could get through all the rest.

 

* * *

 

**Two Weeks Ago**

_“I need to know if he is worthy of my daughter” Anatoly said as he talked on the phone. “If he can’t protect her he needs to be eliminated. It has been over a week, now the test for him starts now. Send about ten men that are expendable, but they must not harm her or I will kill you, but make it look convincing” he yelled as he hung up the phone._

Hanging up the phone. “I think that man has lost his marbles” the man said getting back in bed with the beautiful naked blond.

 

“Who was that darling?” she said as she kissed down the man’s chest.

 

“Anatoli wants to put his future son-in-law through some kind of test” he moaned enjoying what the woman was doing to him.

 

“Son-in-law?” she questioned.

 

“Don’t stop” he said. “Anatoli is marrying off his daughter to his number one, but he wants to make sure he is worthy of her”

 

The woman bit down hard on the man skin. She reached for his length and stroked him up and down, then took him in her mouth as far as she could and hummed. Pulling off the man she said “that girl is my daughter, whoever she marries becomes the next Pakhan in the event Anatoli dies. I’ll be damn if she marries his enforcer” she said sucking him off again. “Kill him and bring her to me” she demanded.

 

“Anything for you, my dear” the man said as he cums in her month. She knew he was like putty in her hands. He would do whatever for her.

 

“I want Anatoli out the way also, because he would move heaven and hell to get her back and that I can’t have” she said as she slid down on the man’s dick and rode him til his toes curled. “I’m sure you know someone she could marry and then we would own the Bratva” she said moaning.

 

“Yes… yes I do” he responded as the both of them climaxed together.


	10. A New Beginning or Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its their wedding day and all don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I am so sorry for the long wait. Life got in the way and there was nothing I could have done about it. Anyway, I hope this long chapter will make up for the time you guys been waiting. I hope you continue to enjoy the story for I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> As always, mistakes are mines and mines alone. No one is perfect, so there may be grammar mistakes. I do it for entertainment and I do not get paid to do it. That being said, I did not proofread this, so if you find mistakes keep it respectful and let me know so I can fix it. Kudos and comments are always welcome, they also make me update sooner, so if you enjoy the story, let me know. If you don't, let me know too.
> 
> I do not own Arrow or its characters. 
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/kfs2z3jjf/)

It has been one week since Felicity’s life had been turned upside down. She had buried her father two days ago and she didn’t even get a chance to mourn him when she was dragged off by Sara and a few other Bratva women so she could be fitted for her wedding dress.

 

It had all happened so fast.

 

It wasn’t the dream proposal she had dreamed of. Oh no, it was the worst proposal ever. After the funeral, Oliver walked up to her as she was coming down the stairs and basically said here’s the ring, we’ll be married tomorrow and then the jerk walked away.

 

Don’t get her wrong, Felicity understood all too well how they both were put into a predicament that could change the Bratva forever, but would it had been so bad to have a candlelight dinner and maybe some wine while he asked the question. She didn’t even respond to him. She was too shock that he had the audacity to ask her that way. So, yes she was a little frustrated, mainly because she barely saw him since that night she found out her father was dead.  Once again, she understood being the head honcho took a lot of his time, but even her father had time to get his cock sucked. Most of the time she was asleep when he got in and he was gone when she woke up. The times she did she him it was like he was avoiding her. He would smile and go on by his business as if she was one of the staff members. What a jerk. Felicity had enough.

 

As she was tossed dress after dress to try on, she eventually called out to Sara who was busy talking (or was it flirting) with the sales woman.

 

“I’m done here” she said walking over to Sara who was blushing from ear to ear. Sara looked towards her and noticed something was wrong.

 

“Is everything alright?” Sara asked concerned taking a few steps towards Felicity leaving her flavor for the day behind.

 

“Yeah, everything is great… I just want to go home” she said. What she really meant was she wanted to go home and talk to her fiancé.

 

“Did you pick out a dress” Sara asked looking towards the dressing room where the other Bratva ladies were trying on dresses.

 

“Um, no… It doesn’t matter, you pick one and then we can leave” she responded walking towards the door. She meant that. If she was going to get a shitty proposal, why should she care about a damn dress.

 

“Ladies, we are leaving” Sara yelled. She would come back later to pick Felicity’s dress, but right now she knew something was wrong with Felicity, so her main goal was to get her back home as she asked.

 

* * *

 

The ride wasn’t that long, but Sara can tell Felicity was in deep thought. She didn’t react to the loud talking and swearing the other ladies was doing in the car. She just looked out the window twirling her engagement ring around her finger.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright” Sara asked breaking Felicity out of her spell.

 

Felicity was quiet for a few moments before she asked “how long have you known Oliver?”

 

Sara smiled. “As long as I’ve been a member of the Bratva, which is about five years now” she said. She waited again because she knew there was more Felicity wanted to ask. Felicity was still playing with her ring and she had started to bite her bottom lip, which Sara took as a sign of being nervous. “I’m sure everyone get the jitters just before they get married” she told her.

 

“It’s not that… why do he seem so closed off all the time. I haven’t even seen much of him, and by much of him I really do mean like not at all. Has he always been like that or is it me?” she asked.

 

Sara chuckled at the woman. Felicity was almost offended when Sara took her by the hand and said “Felicity, Oliver has been through so much in his life, but as strong and fearless he may seem, he’s scared as hell of something happening to you. He texted me a hundred times while you were trying on dresses, but you have to remember we haven’t found out who killed your father and we are not sure your father was the one who hired those guys to hurt you and Oliver. All we know is that information was conveniently put on the streets for us to find. I’m glad we found you guys in time though” she explained.

 

“He texted you concerned about me” she asked biting her nail on her finger.

 

“Yes, he might be walking around brooding, but he has a lot on his plate right now, he is the new Pakhan after all” Sara said. Just then the car came to a complete stop in front of the mansion. Felicity wasn’t even aware they had made it back. She looked around as if she was lost. “Hey, go talk to him and if he doesn’t want to, make him… you are the lady of the house and of the Bratva after all” Sara said giving her a smile.

 

“Ok” is all Felicity said, but that was her plan anyways, only now she knew why he acted the way he did. She exited the car with the other ladies who was still being loud as they walked into the mansion. Felicity noticed Sara wasn’t walking with her so she turned around to see what she was doing. Sara gave her a wink and said “I’m going back for your dress and hopefully something else” as she got back into the car. Felicity smiled at her and entered the mansion.

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity was a little more than nervous as she approached Oliver’s office. One of the reasons was it used to be her father’s office and that was the last time she saw him alive. The other reason is she wasn’t sure what kind of mood Oliver was in, she just didn’t want to make things worse. Her heart was beating so fast and loud she knew the guard standing outside the door could hear it.

 

The guard gave her a nod and said “ma’am” as she reached for the doorknob.

 

“Here goes nothing” she said to herself. She walked in and all eyes turned to her. Oliver stood up out his chair and their eyes met.

 

“Is everything alright” he asked because she have never interrupted one of their meetings, not even when her father was alive.

 

“Can you guys give me and Mr. Queen a moment please” she said nervously. The men seem as though they were eager to leave Oliver’s office. The men got up without even getting permission from Oliver in which she thought was kind of strange, but nevertheless that part was easy, talking to Oliver was going to be the hard part.

 

As the men passed by her one by one, some of them nodded their heads and others like Tommy, Roy, Slade and Diggle either gave her a hug or a kiss on the cheek. They have grown fond of her and she of them since they saved her from those hunters.

 

When the office was empty, Felicity looked back towards Oliver who hasn’t moved from his standing position. He didn’t say a word he just looked at her with a blank expression that got Felicity to babbling. “You know we are getting married tomorrow and I feel like I haven’t seen or talked to you in a week, yeah I’ve seen you, but I haven’t seen you” she said.

 

“Felicity, that was an important meeting” he responded as he sat down in his seat and started looking through papers that was on his desk.

 

How rude she thought, but she was going to let it go not before she did something about it. So, she walked over to him and pushed the desk out of the way. Oliver looked at her with confusion and something else. Then she sat on his lap and kissed him.

 

He didn’t react at first, almost as if he was shocked. Felicity had begun to get even more frustrated but then he responded by wrapping his arms around her and kissed her back.

 

And what a kiss it was. Felicity had never been kissed like that. It was so soft and intimate that her stomach had butterflies and she felt it down to her core, which was getting wet just from the kiss. She felt like their tongues were making love. Thinking about it made Felicity smile against his lips and then the kiss got sloppy and wet. Felicity felt like he was unleashing some stress that was build up in him. She wasn’t complaining because he was kissing her like it was the end of the world now.

 

When they had to pull apart to take a breath, they both were panting. Oliver eyes were closed and Felicity couldn’t help but to grind on his hard cock that seem to be growing. She heard him moan as she moved herself closer to get a better feel against her center. She wanted to strip him naked because it felt so good to be that close to him since their trip, but she decided against it.

 

When their breathing calm down, Oliver opened his eyes to look at her. They stared at each other for a moment, which seem to be their thing. “Hi” he said moving a piece of her curly locks behind her ear.

 

“I miss you” she responded putting her forehead against his.

 

He took a long breath and blew it out. “I’m sorry, it’s so much going on, but I promise things will get better” he replied not saying what he really want to say. Someone wants the Bratva out of the way, that they went through great lengths to accomplish that. They may have failed, but the threat is still out there and that scares Oliver. It’s one of the reasons he stayed alone. Relationships cause problems and in this case, emotions he had never experienced before. He wasn’t afraid to die. He was afraid that Felicity would get hurt or killed because of the Bratva, and she didn’t deserve that. It didn’t matter that she was born into this life. She was innocent. She wanted nothing to do with the Bratva. She was dragged into it because her father wanted to continue his legacy. He only wanted to be Pakhan because someone else that him and his men did not trust would be a bad thing, and considering someone wants the Bratva out of the way badly, the question remains “why”?

 

Oliver barely heard Felicity calling his name he was so deep in thought.

 

She had grabbed his face to get his attention. “Oliver?”

 

“Um” he replied looking into her eyes.

 

“My father is dead now, you don’t have to marry me if that isn’t what you want” she said as she starts to have doubts because of his behavior.

 

Oliver was surprised at her response. He loved her. He was in love with her and that he had her father to thank for putting them together.

 

“What are you talking about? I want this. I want us… it’s just…” he closed his eyes not wanting to tell her was scared him to death.

 

“Oliver, look at me” she asked holding his face firmly by giving it a slight shake. He open his eyes and blue met blue once again. “I love you and I’m not going anywhere, not now, not ever… well I can’t say ever because we don’t live forever…”

 

Her babbling made Oliver still at her words and she knew she said the wrong thing. “That’s not what I meant, I meant we will be together for a very long time” she said giving a peck on the lips which seem to relax him a little. “Ok, I’m going to find Sara so she can give me my dress and I will see you at noon tomorrow” she said about to get off his lap but he held her down and kissed her again.

 

“I love you” he said brushing against her nose with his. She blushed and raised up off his lap giving him a backwards look as she left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity was the only one who sat still in a chair near her makeup vanity. The rest of her bridal party was running around like bats out of hell because they overslept. They were out celebrating without the bride. In all fairness, they did ask her to come alone, but it only took her to say no once before they were out the door leaving her confused that they didn’t try harder. Sara had to explain to her that she is like the Bratva Queen, no pun intended, and that her words are final, no repeats.

 

Felicity understood. She also understood how it was easy to clear the men from Oliver’s meeting. Right now, she is kind of the boss until her and Oliver are married. She still would have a say so in certain matters, but his word is the final one.

 

So, she sat waiting for the ladies to dress. She was already dressed and waiting for Sara to do her makeup. She was so anxious to see Oliver that she sent him a text:

 

_FS: I can’t wait for this day to be over and I am your wife. I miss you…_

_OQ: I can’t wait to have you in my arms. I miss you too…_

_FS: Thirty more minutes. I going to cry, I hope I don’t cry, it smuggest my makeup and I might look like a raccoon and scare you away._

 

_OQ: lol, never. I love you_

_FS: I love you too, see you soon._

 

Felicity put her phone away as Sara approached her with a big smile.

 

“You look like you had a good night by the smile on your face” Felicity said to the woman.

 

“Well, if you must know, I had a date with the sales woman after I left you last night” she replied searching through the makeup kit to see what look best on Felicity’s face.

 

“I take it everything went well” she asked as she faced the mirror to look at herself.

 

“More than you want to know” she responded applying makeup on Felicity’s face.

 

“I’m happy for you” Felicity said with a smile.

 

“Ok, enough talking, let’s do this” Sara said. “We are so press for time”

 

“That’s you guys fault, I was here and ready” Felicity said playfully. It only took Sara fifteen minutes to get Felicity ready with fifteen minutes to go.

 

Sara and Felicity smiled so brightly. Felicity was beautiful. She loved the way she looked. Sara picked out a dress Felicity did not try on, but it fit perfectly. It was a white floor length dress made of tulle material. It was long sleeve but the top was sheer that hid the important parts with lace appliques. The dress was mermaid style that flared out right under her hips. It was gorgeous. Felicity’s hair was pinned up by four hair combs that went around in a circle filled with silver rhinestones.

 

“You look like a queen” Sara said with a smile as Felicity raised an eyebrow. “You really are beautiful, and if I didn’t fear for my life I would hit on you” she said laughing which made Felicity blush. “Ok, we are going to head down now, when you hear the music make your way down” Sara explain. Felicity didn’t say a word, she just stared in the mirror trying to hold back the tears that her father wasn’t there to walk her down the aisles. Sara gave her a quick hug, which was more of a cheek to cheek squeeze before leaving with the other girls out the room.

 

Felicity took a few breaths now that she was alone in the room. She wanted this day, but it didn’t mean she wasn’t nervous about it.   

 

It only took five minutes for someone to disturb her peace as she heard someone knock on the door. “Come in” she said not looking at the person.

 

“You look beautiful” the woman said.

 

Felicity froze.

 

She couldn’t move a single inch. She knew that voice. She was only a little girl, but that voice stayed embedded in her mind.

 

“I was happy to hear you were getting married, but sad I couldn’t be a part of it, so here I am” the woman said as she walked closer to Felicity.

 

Felicity turned slowly hoping it was a figment of her imagination of wanting her parents there with her so badly. “Mom” she whispered.

 

“Yeah” the woman said, but the word sounded cruel and short.

 

“What… what are you doing here” Felicity asked with a shaky voice.

 

“What do you think. I wasn’t going to sit around and witness my daughter make the biggest mistake of her life. You will not do what I did” the woman yelled angrily. Felicity was in shock, but she recovered quickly.

 

“Mom. I am getting married to Oliver. He’s a great man…”

 

“They all are until you marry them” her mom said interrupting her.

 

“You can’t stop me mom, there are guards everywhere” she said as tears clouded her eyes.

 

“Then how did I get in here” her mom said reaching for something in her purse. Her mother pulled out a gun. “I know this house like the back of my hand, now get up and let’s go” she said. “but first write your dear ole fiancé a little note telling him goodbye”

 

Felicity did as she was told. She wanted to fight her mother, but ruining a perfectly beautiful dress was not on the program today, so she wrote a few simple words hoping he would catch on to it.

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver stood nervously by his best man as the music for the bride to enter began to play. He didn’t look at the door yet, because his hands were starting to sweat and his heart was beating out of his chest. This was it. She would become Mrs. Oliver Queen. At one point in his life he had always dreamed of this, but as time went on it was the last thing on his mind, until he saw her. Before Anatoli sent them on that dreadful one month mission of love, he had already liked her, she was… different. She was sweet, innocent, beautiful and sexy, but she was off limits, so he just watched her every time she would come to Anatoli’s office to complain about something. She was always on fire and he liked that and now she will be his forever.

 

The music had continued to play, but there was no bride. The guest had started to whisper among themselves and Oliver was getting even more anxious. He notices Sara walking over to him.

 

“I’ll go see what’s the hold up, she was a bit nervous earlier” she said as she walked off. Oliver looked at Diggle as the man patted him on the back giving him a reassuring nod.

 

A few minutes later Sara was running through the doors as Oliver met her halfway handing him a note. His hands shook as his took the note not knowing what was on it. Sara looked sad, that made him open it up faster.

 

He read it and read it again.

 

He was confused considering she had text him only thirty minutes before saying she couldn’t wait to be married and that she loved him, so why did she leave.

 

Everything around him was muffled as if he was under water. He could see Sara addressing the guest, but didn’t know what she said. He was frozen in that one spot. Not only did he just lose the woman he loved, he just lost the only thing he ever known, the Bratva. The piece of paper fell from his hands onto the floor as he walked out the room not saying a word to anyone.

 

Diggle manage to pick up the paper and read it: _I hope you eventually find love some people do. FS_

 

**Present Time**

“Grandma, how was that letter a hint that you were kidnap by… grandma” the little girl asked.

 

“Well… let’s just say grandpa might not be so smart when his emotions are high, but his bestfriend Mr. Diggle, is quite smarter than grandpa and... he also knows how to read between the lines.


	11. Bratva Wives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> Thank you all who commented and left kudos to this story. As promised here is the next chapter. It is fairly short, but I have my reasons. I hope you enjoy. Also, I added the story picture to each chapter. I have Victoria to thank for that. You can find her @victori96572376 on twitter. 
> 
> Anyway, as usual all mistakes are mines. I do not have a beta. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. If you must critique my work, do it with respect. Writing is not easy and it is done for entertainment only. I do not get paid.
> 
> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/6uok2mdf9/)   
> 

Angry did not describe what he was feeling.

 

If Anatoli was alive, he would put a bullet between his fucking eyes.

 

This was one of the reasons he didn't date. It was always just an hard fuck and wham bam thank you ma'am and he was out the door. Emotions were never involve.

 

Love...

 

Fuck love, and fuck anyone who thought falling in love was a good idea. It hurts too bad to get your heart broken.

 

Oliver wasn't just angry, he was mad as hell for thinking she was the one. His... forever.

 

Drinking down shots after shots of Russian vodka just eased the pain a little, but it was fine because after this day he would become the heartless motherfucker everyone knew. He couldn't let his guards down for no one, not ever her. Not any more.

 

He had locked himself in his office for the remainder of the day and ignored all the knocks on the door and turned his phone off so he couldn't be interrupted by Brava or any other business. He just didn't care right now. Maybe if he died from alcohol poisoning he wouldn't have to worry about tomorrow.

 

Tomorrow...

 

His family is dead, Anatoli is dead, the Brava leadership is in turmoil and Felicity left him. That thought got him to laughing like a madman. This was his life.

 

His mind was racing with all kinds of thoughts. He even had a vivid hallucination of Felicity right in front of him wearing her wedding dress even though he had no idea what the dress looked like.

 

At one point there were kids running around the office.

 

This was a life he would never have because she was gone.

 

The only lucid moment he had in this moment of madness was hearing Diggle voice asking him to open the door because he has important news about Felicity.

 

"Go away" the words slurred from his mouth as he slammed the vodka bottle on the desk. "The man you knew is no more" he whispered. Taking one more shot of the vodka. He closed his eyes and passed out in a drunken state.

 

It would be several hours later when Oliver was woken up by water splashing on his face. Panic rose in him and before he knew it he jumped out of his chair and grabbed the man around his neck squeezing the life out of him. More hands was trying to get him to release the man but Oliver fight instinct took over. All he heard was noise. Although he eventually released the man he was holding, it did not work out for the other gentlemen.

 

One by one he laid them out on the floor, all you can hear in the room was heavy breathing, moans and grunts.

 

"Oliver! Man wake up" Diggle shouted holding his neck.

 

Oliver was breathing and looking like a wild animal. He looked around the room trying to figure out where he was. Diggle knew the exact moment when he realized he was in his office and not in the hands of one of their enemies.

 

No one said anything. They all knew the things Oliver went through when he was capture early on by the Triad. It was the first and last time he would let someone take him alive, since then his fight or flight instinct always kicked in, but he always chose to fight.

 

Diggle realize it was a bad move to pour water on him, but Oliver had brooded enough and because of the information Dig and the rest of his close friend had, his brooding was for nothing. Time was wasting.

 

When his breathing and panic subsided, Oliver looked at each of his friends, which was still on the floor holding various limbs, he apologized.

 

"I'm sorry, my mind wasn't all there" he said helping each man up. When he got to Dig, it was something else in his expression. He almost killed Diggle? Maybe his self conscious knew, because Oliver can snap a person neck as easy as snapping a piece of twig. Dig gave Oliver a nod and Oliver went back over to his desk and sat down in his chair.

 

"We have some important information about Felicity" Roy spoke because the room was in complete silence like everyone was still in shock about what just happened.

 

"I don't care" Oliver responded.

 

"Oliver, you need to listen" Diggle chimed in.

 

"She made up her mind, now I have made up mines" he murmured staring at his desk.

 

"Buddy, but you don't understand, she didn't leave you, she was kidnapped" Tommy said holding his arm.

 

Oliver looked up at that revelation. He eye each man one by one and he knew they were telling the truth or at least they thought so.

 

"What?" Oliver said in anger. This time his anger was at himself for letting so much time go by. God only knew what they were doing to her. "Who?" He asked getting his weapons out of his drawer.

 

"We don't quite know" Slade finally said holding his jaw.

 

Taking a deep breath to calm himself Oliver questioned "What do you know", he tried not to sound angry considering they obviously believe something.

 

"We have the note" Diggle explains handing Oliver back his note.

 

He didn't look at it. He couldn’t. "You mean to tell me that you guys got kidnapped from this fuckin note. Let me tell you what I got from it. I got a big fat fuck you Oliver..." he was about to spiral out of control again just thinking about it.

 

"Oliver look at the damn note, every other world first letter" Diggle pointed at the words.

 

_I **h** ope you **e** ventually find **l** ove some **p** eople do_

Oliver started laughing hysterically. The guys all looked at each other with confusion. “You guys have been suckered in just like I have. Are you fucking kidding me, you guys want her back just as much as I…” he stopped himself before he could say it. “Look, she’s gone. She made her choice, now unless you guys got more than a goodbye note, I’ll be willing to listen” he said throwing the paper in the garbage.

 

His men were shocked at his behavior, but nevertheless they all nodded and left him alone.

 

* * *

 

Felicity couldn’t believe her mother had ruined her perfect day.  She always thought that some enemy of her father would shoot the place up having nearly all the American and some Russian Bratva all in the same place. That would have been understandable, but for the woman who left her at a very young age to return demanding she want better for her had hit a nerve and Felicity was pissed.

 

Her beautiful dress that Sara picked out was now dirty from being on the floor in the back of a cargo van. It was exactly like the other catering truck. She knew then that’s how her mother got in, but she must have had help other than the three muscle men she had riding with her. _An inside job_ she thought to herself. Whoever it was she was sure Oliver was going to find out and rescue her.

 

Now, she sat on a bed in a room that look like a version of the honeymoon suite in Las Vegas. It was tasteless and little bit disturbing. She didn’t know where she was at, due to the lack of windows in the van, but she did estimate she had to be about ten miles from home and to make matter worse she didn’t have her cell phone.

 

She looked around the room hoping to find any piece of electronics.

Her luck wasn’t that good.

 

She was in deep thought twirling her ring around her finger when the door opened and entered her mother.

 

Her mother looked Felicity up and down with her hand on her hip. “Well, while you are here, you might as well make the best of it” she said.

 

“Why am I really here mother” Felicity asked as tears clouded her eyes.

 

“Your father never told you that we are the heirs to the Bratva did he” she explains sitting next to Felicity. Felicity didn’t answer she just looked towards her mother. She knew she was the heir, but what is her mother talking about. “My father had only a girl too, me. I married Anatoli because I loved him, but once we got married things changed, he changed. I thought having a baby would make things better between us, but I was wrong, so I ran. You see... Anatoli is dead and I am now able to marry again and that person would become the Pakhan because I’m the heir and is still alive. Your marriage would have been for nothing because your fiancé would never be Pakhan as long as I’m alive” the lady said with a smile.

 

“So, you did this because you want to be back in the Bratva?” Felicity asked confused as tears rolled down her cheek. “Did it ever occur to you that I might actually love him and he loves me” she cried.

 

“Yeah, well… I loved your father and I thought he loved me until I found out he loved the Bratva more” she assured her. “Everyone wants power unfortunately they have to get it through us”

 

“And you think getting married again… that your husband will be different than dad” she asked wiping her face.

 

“I know he will” the woman said.

 

“If my marriage wouldn’t mean anything, why am I here” she asked again.

 

“I’m dismantling everything associated with your father. The Bratva became… soft under his command and I won’t stand for it” she said.

 

“What does that have to do with me being here” she asked.

 

“Honey, I can’t let you marry that man, he won’t be Bratva for long and it’s your duty to take your rightful place as wife of the Pakhan one day” she said with a smile,

 

“What… what are you saying?” Felicity cried staring directly into her mother’s eyes dreading the answer.

 

“I got the perfect man for you to marry and tomorrow will be your real wedding day” the lady said getting up and headed towards the door. “Oh and I got the perfect dress” she said as she closed and locked the door behind her. 

 

Felicity couldn’t hold it in much longer. "This can't be happening" she laid across the bed and cried for hours until she fell asleep.

 

 


	12. I Now Pronouce You Man And Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity wakes to the day of her "other" wedding and Oliver comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/kfs2z3jjf/)   
> 
> 
> Hi Guys,
> 
> Sorry, it's been a while. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed the story because it has been a whole year writing it. Thank you for sticking with it and as always mistakes are mines. (I didn't read over it, so if mistakes are found forgive me). This is for entertainment, not profit and if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all. 
> 
> Happy New Year!!!!

It had been several hours since Diggle and the rest of the team came into his office with their elaborate theory that Felicity was kidnapped. It wasn't enough information to make him act on it. Of course, he wanted her back, but he didn't want to look like an ass trying to save her when she didn't need to be saved. And now, that damn note sat at the bottom of the garbage can taunting him.

 

He valued the opinion of his men to the fullest. They have never, so far, ever been wrong about a situation, especially Diggle. There is a first time for everything.

 

She didn't want to get married at the beginning, maybe she got "cold feet" and decided the craziness had gone too far. He didn't blame her if that was the case. He just expected a little more respect to have known how she felt before fleeing on their wedding day. The Bratva belongs to her and if we wanted to keep things intact, we needed this union. Felicity despises the Bratva and wanted nothing to do with it. He had known that when he first laid eyes on her some months back. She loved her freedom to do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted without the constant shadow of a bodyguard. Without being known as the Bratva princess, and because of this a kidnapping didn't make since unless...

 

Oliver grabbed the note out of the garbage and read it over and over trying to figure out if Diggle was right. Was she sending him a message that she need help or was it just a coincidence that every other letter in the first word spelled out "help".

 

_I **h** ope you **e** ventually find **l** ove some **p** eople do_

 

Oliver sprinted from his desk like a bat out of hell. How stupid he felt to let his emotions to overpower his best judgement. If Felicity was in trouble, he wasn’t going to sit by to find out if he could do something about it now.

 

He was going to save her and despite his confusion, his men believed she was kidnapped so Oliver is damn well going to follow the breadcrumbs starting with their prisoner who refuse to talk.

 

The prisoner was the only survivor of the hunters that attacked them in the woods. He was resilient. No matter the torture method they used, he didn’t break. He was like a machine that keep on functioning despite the beating, but Oliver had had enough and today he was going to get the answers he was looking for.

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity awakes to movements in her room, well the room that was her prison because she was locked in with no way out, even the windows had bars on them.  

 

She wondered if Oliver is searching for her or at the very least missing her like she is missing him. Leaving him a note that basically says the wedding is off was not the best way to leave a hidden message that she was taken against her will. Nevertheless, she hopes he get to her soon before this marriage takes place.

 

Marriage…

 

When did this type of thing become normal? When she was younger she always wanted to run away, maybe meet some billionaire from another country and never return. Hell, she even considered mail-order brides, but she was twelve and a lot of things didn’t make since. She wanted and needed her mother, but not like this. This was insane.

 

Keeping her eyes closed Felicity smiled to herself. Her mother and father was so much alike, it’s strange how her mother thought differently.

 

Felicity couldn’t help but to open her eyes to see what was going on in her prison cell. She knew today was the day she would marry a stranger, but she was hoping that stranger was Oliver. Waking up and opening her eyes is when realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She wasn’t marrying Oliver and this would be the worst day, besides her father’s death, in her whole entire life.

 

“Oh, good you’re awake” a voice said as the woman turn down the covers that Felicity was tucked tightly into.

 

“What the hell” Felicity responded as the woman ignored her and continued to roughly pull her out the bed.

 

“Today is a very special day for you” the woman continued.

 

“From whose perspective” Felicity chimed in.

 

“Miss you are going to love your dress and your new husband to be is going to love it as well” the woman said.

 

“Then why don’t you wear it and marry him” Felicity murmured pulling her hand from the woman. Felicity realized there were several other women in the room with her.

 

“You have to shower. We have about an hour to get you ready” the woman said pointing to the bathroom.

 

Felicity rolled her eyes as she headed towards the bathroom not before the woman handed her some towels and undergarments. “Would it be so much to ask if I slip and fall, maybe hitting my head causing me to be in a coma for the next decade” Felicity said.

 

“Excuse me” the lady looked on with confusion.

 

“Nothing, I’ll be right out” Felicity said slamming the bathroom door.

 

* * *

 

 

The man was sweating profusely. Oliver sat facing the man. Oliver didn’t move and he didn’t speak.

 

He just waited.

 

Watching.

 

Psychological torture is sometimes worse than physical torture, but the use of it is always secondary, until now. Oliver wanted to switch things up a bit because obviously, this man is use to the physical aspect of torture.

 

After fifteen minutes Sara walked through the door a small black pouch. The man eyed the bag closely as it was placed on the table beside Oliver. Oliver didn’t waver from staring at the man. He could tell the man was getting scared. He was panting and Oliver could tell his pulse in his neck was moving fast as hell.

 

Oliver smiled. _Got him he thought to himself._

Oliver picked up the bag and poured the contents onto the table. The tiny needles scattered in every direction.

 

The man eyes widen with fear and anticipation. “What are those for?” the man asked.

 

“I’ll ask the questions and you will answer. Nothing more, nothing less. Do you understand?” Oliver questioned calmly before he proceeded.

 

Surprisingly, the man nodded his head.

 

Oliver don’t usually do the torturing unless the situation calls for it. His men were good at it, but this guy was a special case and Felicity’s life depends on his response.

 

“The metal chair you are sitting in is welded to the floor. It won’t move at all. You are bound tightly to the chair. Your hands, feet and body will not move because of the ropes and tape. That being said…” Oliver picked up a needle and stuck it through the tip of the man’s index finger. The man yelled in pain. Oliver picked up another one and stuck it through another finger. Once again, the man yelled in pain and tried to fight the resistance of the ropes. “Who took Felicity?” Oliver asked once again as calm as he could be considered he was desperate for answers. The man said nothing. He just shook his head causing spit, sweat and snot to fly everywhere. Oliver took another needle, this time he stuck the man through his big toe. This routine continued until Oliver had enough of the man not answering. “Sara?” he said and got up from the chair and let Sara sit down in it.

 

“What you think you can do better than him. You think you can break me bitch?” the man said with chuckle.

 

“I’m sure of it” Sara replied.

 

“Let me explain what is about to happen. Sara is here because I don’t want to touch you” Oliver explains. “See, Sara here…” he patted Sara on the shoulder. “… is about to see how strong you really are” at that moment Sara started to unbuckle the man pants.

 

“What are you doing?” the man asked. Oliver was fed up with him asking questions without answering any of his, so he hit the man in his face hard almost knocking him out.

 

“Shut up!” Oliver yelled. Sara pulled out two long metal hair sticks out of her hair that was holding up her bun and sat them on the table. “Sara is going to stick these inside your pee hole as far as they can go until you give us answers and if that does work we are going to keep them there and then stick these little ones down the length of your dick” Oliver said with a smirk.

 

“Well, as least you’re small... not so many little needles, so how about you start answering or I’ll start pushing” Sara said. She grabbed one of her hair pins as well as took ahold of his dick and started to push the needle in.

 

“Ok, OK! I’ll answer… Donna, Donna Smoak has her” the man screamed. Oliver looked confused as well as Sara.

 

“Her mother? Why, what…” Oliver was loss for words, but Sara came to his rescue.

 

Gripping his dick again “Why now, what does she want?” Sara asked.

 

“Bratva, she wants back in, but she wants new leaders so things can run her way. She is, after all, the rightful heir” the man explains. “Anatoli only wanted us to scare you. To see if you were worthy of protecting his daughter before he let her marry you, but Donna… she changed the plans and ordered us to kill you and bring her daughter to her. And since we failed, Donna was supposed to have Anatoli killed, so it would be easy to get to Felicity. She said she would make it look... natural” the man continued. “That’s it, I’m telling the truth”

 

“Address” Oliver ordered.

 

“9546 Blackfield Lane” he said. Oliver rushed out the room leaving Sara with the man. “I told you everything I know” his worried tone made her smile.

 

“Yeah, I know, but I didn’t say I would stop” Sara said as she pushed the needle in further. The man screams were heard throughout the mansion.

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity can admit she looked beautiful. She felt and looked like a princess, only she wasn’t marrying her prince. That made her sad all over again.

 

The ladies led her to what seem like an outdoor garden. It wasn’t big and pretty as her own at the mansion, but it was nice. Her mother did a great job, too bad she wasn’t in her life before to have done this for her and Oliver.

 

Felicity looked around. There were guards posted at every opening and door, so escaping was out of the question.

 

Felicity was approaching whom she assumed was the groom. He wasn’t bad looking, but there was something about him that turned her stomach inside out or maybe because he wasn’t Oliver, whatever the reason she had a bad feeling about him.

 

“My dear daughter, don’t you look beautiful” her mother said giving Felicity a hug. Felicity knew before the night was up she was going to throw up on someone. “Come on, let’s get this show on the road” Donna said.

 

“Mom, aren’t you going to introduce me to my husband to be” Felicity asked.

 

“Not right now honey… now where did the priest go” she said walking and looking around.

 

“My name is Alexei Sokolov” the man said holding out his hand.

 

Felicity stared at it for a moment before shaking it. “You’re Russian?” she questioned.

 

“Born and raised” the man said.

 

“I can’t help but to think I’ve met or saw you some place before” she said. She knew this man, but where and why she has a bad feeling about him? Before she could ask more questions, her mother came and push the two of them towards the priest.

 

“Come on people take a seat, the ceremony is about to start” her mother told the guest. Flowers were put in Felicity’s hand as she was forced to face her soon to be husband.

 

_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union between this man and this woman…_

Felicity lost all brain functions. It was like she was there, but not there. Everything seem distorted. Voices were muffled and faces were blurred. Oh God, she was having a stroke or some psychotic breakdown. Tears were running down her face smearing her mascara. She knows she had to look like a raccoon or something, but she didn’t care. This can’t be happening. Oh no, she was starting to panic. She couldn’t breathe and just then she realized where she knew her soon to be husband. He was banned from the Bratva. He was lucky to leave with his life, but he was told to never be seen again. He was her father’s number one guy, just like Oliver, but unlike Oliver, Alexei wasn’t honorable to anyone but himself. He was a theft and traitor. That knowledge made her to unable to breathe even more.

 

“Felicity, what’s wrong” Alexei asked interrupting the ceremony.

 

“I,.. I, I can’t breathe” she said falling to the ground trying to take a breath. She felt like she was going to pass out.

 

“Oh, no you don’t. You are not ruining this for me you little brat” her mother said pushing pass Alexei. Just then gun shots erupted and people began to scream.

 

Donna’s guards were no match for Oliver and his team. They were taken out before the guards knew what was happening.

 

Felicity still couldn’t breathe, but when she saw Oliver she had a glimmer of hope.

 

Oliver saw Felicity on the ground and ran to her as fast as he could. His team followed considering there were no more threats.

 

“Felicity!” Oliver yelled reaching her with lightning speed.

 

“Oliv…” it was still hard for her to breathe.

 

He cupped her face with his hands. “Look at me baby. I need you to breathe. Can you do that? In and out, come on… slowly in and out” he frantically said.

 

She did as she was told and her chest wasn’t so tight anymore and her lungs were clearing up that oxygen seem to be getting in. Tears were still running down her eyes, but she manages to smile when she saw those baby blues looking with concern. “Oliver?”

 

“Yes baby, breathe for me. I can’t lose you” he said and she nodded against his hands.

 

“What the hell you think you are doing” Donna snapped holding a gun at Oliver. It was a short standoff because Sara took the gun out of her hand and used the back of her elbow to knock her down. Donna was holding her nose which by the looks of it is broken and bleeding badly.

 

“Well, well, well… if it isn’t Alexei Sokolov” Slade said looking at the man with hatred. I waited a long time for this day.

 

When Oliver heard that name he looked up towards the man and right then he knew all he needed to know. “Anatoli let you live once, but I’m not him. Take him and Donna back to the mansion, I’ll deal with them when I get there” he demanded. Oliver’s team did as they were told. Oliver put his attention back on Felicity who was breathing a lot better now. “I thought you left me” he whispered.

 

“Never” she whispered back. They stared at each other for a moment and then his lips were on hers. It was the clearing of a throat that broke the kiss. They both turned towards the person and noticed the priest was still standing there, but everyone else was gone, besides the guards who was either dead or injured.

 

“Is anyone getting married today?” he asked with a smile.

 

Oliver and Felicity both looked at each other and said “yes” at the same time.


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> I am so sorry I took so long to update. I even told a few people I would update sooner after the last, but unfortunately, things happened. This has been a year in the making, but we are finally at the end. I want to Thank everyone for following this story. I am not a good writer, but I like telling stories.
> 
> As always, mistakes are mines. No one is perfect, so there will be mistakes as well as grammar errors. Please feel free to leave me a comment on the story, I love to hear what you think.
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimg.org/image/kfs2z3jjf/)  
> 

There was no big crowd.

 

No music playing.

 

No bridesmaids, no groomsmen.

 

No father walking her down the aisles.

 

Nothing.

 

It was just them (and the priest besides the few guys moaning on the ground).

 

There was nothing romantic about the set up and yet Oliver couldn’t help but hold Felicity and stare into her eyes with so much love and caring that the priest had to repeat the question several times before he answered.

 

“I do… always”

 

Felicity eyes lit up like a child opening presents on Christmas morning as she realized this morning she thought was the worst day of her life, but now this day, despite the circumstances, is a day she would never forget, because she gets to have him forever or until death do them part.

 

She knows the life that Oliver lead is dangerous, but for however long they have together she would cherish and honor his love and him.

 

“Do you Felicity Meghan Smoak, take Oliver Jonas Queen…” the priest couldn’t finish the words before Felicity interrupted.

 

“I do, forever and always” she said in a rush causing all the two men to chuckle lightly.

 

“Well then, by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife” the priest once again barely got the words out before Oliver grabbed Felicity face in a rush and smashed his lips to hers. The kiss was brutal and sloppy at first and then the kiss got soft and sensual. The priest gave them a blessing while they were kissing and then he walked away.

 

Neither wanted to stop kissing to come up for air, but when they did they lean their foreheads against each other and finally took a breath. As they breathe in each other breath, they both realized what could have happened. What they could have lost.

 

Felicity shed a tear as Oliver wiped it away.

 

“Happy tears I hope” he asked cupping her face to look up at him.

 

“Yes” she said unable to form words because she was happy.

 

“I love you Felicity, so much” Oliver proclaimed. “I am never letting you go, you are mines”

 

“I love you too, for always you are mines” she finally said with a shaky tone and then the kissing started again. The clearing of one’s throat broke their little bubble as they both look at the person on the side of them.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but the “cleaners” will be here soon” the priest said.

 

Oliver and Felicity was taken aback by the man’s words.

 

“You’re Bratva” Oliver inquired.

 

“Yes Captain, an associate in so many words” he explains. Felicity didn’t know how she felt about that knowledge as she frowns at the man.

 

“We are all not without flaws, but I found my peace with God. I will always be loyal to the Bratva and that’s my story to tell” he said as he gave both a slight nod and walked away.

 

“Let’s get out of here” Oliver said grabbing Felicity’s hand and headed towards the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Donna was yelling and screaming all the way to the basement cell. She tried to convince Sara and anyone that was listening how she was a pawn in a much bigger plan to take control of the Bratva.

 

“I’m innocent. Do you hear me, I AM INNOCENT!” she yelled.

 

“Of course you are. Your daughter just left here on her own free will to marry a man she didn’t know who would become the Pakhan” Sara said sarcastically throwing Donna in the cell. Just then a man yelled as if he was in pain. “Your friend Alexi isn’t someone you should have gotten involved with. Slade hate that man and after Slade is done playing with Alexi, he might come to your cell and play with you” Sara said. The look on Donna’s face was priceless. “I’ll see you later” Sara said suggestively.

 

“What are you going to do to me?” Donna questioned.

 

“Whatever Mrs. Queen wants and I’m hoping she let me do the honors” Sara said locking the door with a huge smile on her face. Everyone got word that Oliver and Felicity were on their way home and they indeed got married. Sara walked passed Alexi Sokolov’s cell and the sight wasn’t pretty. The man was bloodied from head to toe while Slade sat in front of him preparing to take another finger off. Anatoli would be disappointed at Alexi knowing that giving him a second chance was useless. A manipulator and con man will never change. Alexi didn’t deserve it then and most definitely don’t deserve it now. He crossed the line and Bratva laws demand his death. “When you’re done playing with him, the boss is on the way” Sara told Slade.

 

“I’m just warming things up for the boss” Slade said as he hit the man in his jaw.

 

Sara nodded and headed upstairs yelling down at the man. “Save some for boss man or he’ll be pissed he couldn’t finish him off himself.”

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver and Felicity was welcomed back with hugs and kisses as well as a lot of vodka. It wasn’t the wedding celebration they had planned, but being surrounded by their most trusted friends was all anyone could hope for.

 

Oliver eventually left Felicity’s side to take care of Alexi. Let’s just say his body parts will be shipped to his known associates as a threat that anyone who is disloyal to the Bratva will be dealt with.

 

Felicity told Sara to ship her mother to Russia. They have many ways of punishing women, especially those who are power hungry. “A woman has all the power she needs between her legs” her father use to say. Although, Felicity hated that man for thinking that way, but for her mother it was more fitting.

 

And after all the celebration and the vodka was all gone, everyone went on their way to do what it is they did in the evening when they weren’t working.

 

Diggle went to visit his family, Sara had a date with the woman at the dress shop, Roy went to help at the homeless shelter, Slade loved sharpening his knives and Tommy was getting it on with twins, double the fun he had said. And…

 

The newlyweds, let’s just say they didn’t leave their room for two days…

 

* * *

 

 

**Present**

 

Felicity remembers those days all so well. She knows it was one of two days that she got pregnant for the first time.

 

Her life has been full of happiness and love, more than she ever thought it would be thanks to Oliver, her family and their dearest friends.

 

“Gran ma ma, you stopped talking what happened after the wedding” the little girl asked.

 

Felicity was brought back to the present after reminiscing on her wedding night. “Oh, I’m sorry, we all lived happily ever after” she said blushing.

 

“Of course we did silly, we are all here now” the little girl said. Just then Oliver approached and hugged Felicity from behind giving his granddaughter a wink.

 

“What are you two talking about” he asked as his kissed Felicity on the side of her head.

 

“Grandma was telling me about how you two met” the little girl said swinging her legs as she sat in the chair. “She told me about the Bratva” she whispered. She knew she wasn’t supposed to say that word in public.

 

“Did she now… well how about I tell you my side of the story and then we can see if it’s the same” Oliver said.

 

The little girl contemplated his words.

 

Roy, Slade, Tommy, Diggle and Sara all came around and stood by the couple and their granddaughter.

 

“What ya doing over here birthday girl?” Sara asked Felicity.

 

“Telling stories about how we met and the Bratva” Oliver said. All at once everyone started speaking about who has the best stories. The little girl seems entertained, but she wanted to go play now, so she jumped off her seat and ran yelling “Noooo, not another Bratva story.” Everyone laughed watching the little girl escape from them.

 

“A toast” Oliver said raising his glass as everyone grabbed them one. “To the best wife, partner and best friend a man could ever ask for. I love you baby and happy birthday” Oliver said giving Felicity a kiss.

 

“Here, here” everyone said out loud drinking down their drink afterwards.

 

“Thank you, guys, I couldn’t ask for a more perfect family” Felicity said with tears in her eyes.


End file.
